You've got Yale
by youknowyouloveme91
Summary: Post 2.13 . After her mother and Cyrus death , Blair becomes the legal guardian and must look after her half sister ,Yale. Everything gets twisted when she and her sister go back to the UES.Will Blair be able to take care of a 5 year old? Futurefict CB.AU
1. New beginings

Chapter one: new beginnings

Author: **youknowyouloveme91**

Summary:Post 2.13 . After her mother and Cyrus death , Blair becomes the legal guardian and must look after her half sister ,Yale. Everything gets twisted when she and her sister go back to the Blair be able to take care of a 5 year old? Futurefict CB.

Disclaimer:I own nothing, not Gossip Girl ( yet , a girl can dream! jk if i owned GG C n B would be together , or Chuck would be mine well anyway i don't. ) , but i do own this story

Rating: PG-13

* * *

'There's been an accident'

Blair Waldorf was perfect , and she pretended to have the perfect life , engaged to a French architect and working in Eleanor Waldorf Paris.

After being left by Chuck , 6 years ago , Blair went to France to finish high school, and then to Yale , and next she became the Representative of Waldorf Designs in Paris. She met Maximilian D'aubigne , who she engaged in the summer of 2013 and who she was planning to marry in summer of 2014 .But not everything was that perfect in her life. The night she received the news she was alone in her penthouse , her fiancé was in Tokyo , in a business trip . She convinced her fiancé to meet her in Milan , Maximilian never really like Eleanor or Cyrus , and he got easily annoyed by any toddler even the adorable Yale Rose.

When her mother got pregnant (at 48) and she had moved to Milan , Blair suggested Yale as a name for her stepsister and everyone loved it especially Blair who later became a Yale graduated , Blair was Yale's idol even they didn't see each other that much.

Serena got the first plane to Milan when Blair told her the news , After high school Serena became a Broadway actress and she now lives in a condo in NYC.

After Blair going to France to finish high school , her mother and her , believe it or not , became more close , Cyrus had really changed her , Blair felt like Eleanor became her friend and she loved it . Her death broke Blair inside.

Even at first she hated him , Blair started getting along with Cyrus , he was fun to be around and even he was shorty and a hugger , he had great advices and he could control her mother.

Blair sighed and looked around the house , looking for Yale . She had so much things to do , too much to fix. The accident of Eleanor and Cyrus ruined everything.

* * *

'Dorota!! hi!!!' she said hugged her ex-nanny

'Miss Blair look at you , you're all grown up , your papa must be proud' they both tried to smile

'where is Yale?' Blair said getting more serious

' she is upstairs in her room' Dorota answered

'does she know?'

'no miss Blair I think you tell her'

' thanks you' she said smiling a little

she went upstairs and Yale was playing with her dolls , Yale was a mini-Blair , and she looked like her so much except for the green eyes she had gotten from Cyrus

'hi little girl' she whispered

the little girl turned around to see if it was real gasped

' Blair!!!!! what are you doing here?' she smiled and hugged her half sister.

' I wanted to visit you' she said

'where are mother and daddy?' she asked 'do they know you are here?' she said arching her brows Blair giggled at the girl expression it was _so hers_

'They are ...on a vacation' Blair said she really couldn't hurt Yale.

'oh , I guess I have to stay with Dorota again ' Yale answered disappointed.

' I'll stay here a while , of course if you don't mind..'

'please please please stay' Yale begged

'okay ' she said smiling.

'can we go to the zoo?'

'maybe later , I have to pick max in the airport ' Blair said and the kid sighed she didn't like Maximilian.

'he is going to be here? Really?' she said disappointed

' want to come with me?' but she couldn't resist the offer

'fine but you are getting me chocolate ' she said smiling deviously

' I don't negotiate with terrorists'

* * *

'Max!! oh mon dieu!'Blair said kissing her fiancé while her half sister made a disgust face

'Blair! Et Yale?' said Max coldly

'Ciao bambina' Max said trying to be nice , Yale's first language was Italian Max's Italian sucked

.'I'm not a bambina ' Yale answered coldly rolling her eyes , Blair couldn't help but giggle.

'you are just 3' Max said

'I'm five!' Yale said rolling her eyes.

'Yale , Sweetie do you want some chocolate?' Blair said trying to distract the little girl

'yes!!!' the girl said jumping

* * *

'S!!!!! oh my gosh I missed you' Blair said

'B we talked an hour ago' Serena said

'but I haven't seen you in a year S!' Blair said.

'how's Yale doing with the whole thing?'

' she think they are in vacation , she is too little to know ,i think my Aunt Kelly is going to take care of her , but can you take her somewhere for the funeral? You know I don't want her around all the depressed people' Blair said arching her brows

'of course , how are you doing?'

' its hard , you know? , Eleanor was being a good mother and friend to me lately Cyrus changed her , its just not fair' Blair said breaking into tears ' I wanted her to be in my wedding I wanted her to be a grandmother , if max and I ever decided to have a baby' Blair said , she really wanted a baby but Maximilian didn't want to.

'Blair I know , I know' Serena said hugging her.

' Yale is dying to see you' Blair said

' really?' Serena said

'Please she adores you , I can't get how you are more of a big sister then me' Blair said

'B ,I'm her godmother , and besides she does everything you do , you are her idol' Serena said

'yeah but you are more fun!' Blair said

'where is she?' Serena said

'in her room laying with Max , he is , to my surprise , trying to be tolerant and Yale is enjoying that'

as then walked into Yale's room , they saw the little girl having a tea party with Maximilian.

'SERENA!!!!' the little girl yelled running to her godmother

'Yale!! look at you you are such a grown up now' Serena said

'oh I know , I was 4 the last time you saw me!' the little girl said serious and Blair giggled.

'oh max , I never realized it pink is SO your color' Blair said looking at her fiancé who had a pink hat , he just looked at her annoyed and looked back to Serena.

'Hello' he said coldly , Max wasn't exactly the nicest person on earth.

'hi' Serena said.'Well Yale , I was thinking if you wanted to go to the zoo , but I don't know , if you'd like to'

'yes! I want to go!! please!' Yale said

'okay , lets get going , grab your coat' Serena said

'Blair is coming?' Yale asked.

'No sweetie I have somethings to do , but I promise I will take you another day.' Blair said.

Serena and Yale left , and Max and Blair went downstairs.

'I don't know how you can like kids so much' Max said

'be patient , her parents just died' Blair said

'But she doesn't know it'

'Max , can you be a little more compressive?' Blair said

'I try to '

'I really want to have baby'

'we have talked about this , it's not the time yet'

'it's never the time for you! We'll end up being 60 and regretting not having kids' Blair said

'Blair , I love you , I just want it to be special you now , don't rush yourself'

' I don't rush myself , you make me go too slow.'

* * *

'to be the legal guardian of the minor Yale Rose , having the power to act on behalf of the child in the place of the parents , Having the authority to chose and provide the education , health , security and so on , Eleanor Rose and Cyrus Rose picked Blair Cornelia Waldorf'

the lawyer said.

'are you sure about that?' Blair said confused and shocked.

'Yes it says so here'

'can you excuse us for a minute?' Max said and grabbed Blair out of the room

'Blair you cannot take care of her' Max said

'what? They believed in me to do it.'Blair said

'our relationship is not ready for kids' Max said

'I think that you are still a kid , you are afraid of growing up' Blair said mad.

'look I'm going to make this is easy , me or your sister?' Max said

'do you realize the words that are coming out from your mouth?'

'yes , make your decision'

'I waited for you to grow up too much , I felt horrible alone in our home while you were doing god knows what in Chicago , or Tokyo , theres always something , you had me , you had the chance now someone else deserves it' Blair said giving Max the ring

' you chose her?' he said

'Yes , take the ring and be happy with your life , I'll pick up my things when I get time , I'll let you know .goodbye Maximilian'

* * *

'B! how was everything?' Serena said holding Yale's hand

' I'll tell you later , did you enjoy the zoo trip Yale?' Blair said

'Yes!! it was amazing!!! I'm gonna ask my papà to get me un pinguino' Yale said

'oh well I don't think mother would like that'

'we can hide it' the little girl said serious and Serena and Blair laughed

'why don't you tell Dorota to prepare you a bath while I speak to Serena?' Blair said

the little girl ran to get Dorota

'well S , I'm un-engaged , I'm Yale's guardian and I have to find a new place to live , great!' Blair sighed

'what?' Serena said' what happened?'

'My mother for the first time in my life trusted in me and believed I could take care of her child and my fiancé , or ex fiancé made me decide and I decided'

'and where are you going to live?' Serena asked

'I don't know I guess I will find a place in France I mean I can't stay here cause my Italian is awful , and Yale doesn't speak French but I guess she will learn' Blair said

'why don't you move to Manhattan instead?' Serena said

'no S , you are crazy ,I'm not going back there , I lost my mind there!' Blair said

'B! you have to , its going to be easier and we can see each other more , and both of you can communicate with everyone without problem there , B its were you were born you belong there , you love Manhattan , besides you can stay with me until you find a perfect place and school and everything for Yale , and you can work in Eleanor Waldorf designs NY too!' Serena said

'well , I guess I' Blair said and Serena looked at her like she was a 5 year old making the Santa's gift list ' uh okay , but if something bad happens , and you know what I mean by bad , Yale and I are moving to Paris.'

'YAYYYYYY' Serena said 'YALE!!! WE ARE ALL MOVING TO NEW YORK' Serena yelled happy

**a/n: hope you like it , please review .**

**Sorry for any mistakes i wrote this at 4 am lol.**

**I will update as soon as I can!**

**Chuck will appear in next chapter! Wooohoo!**


	2. Facing the truth

Blair sighed

'Yale , please , bed now , tomorrow gonna be a busy day'

'how many times do I have to say it , I can't sleep without my peluche' Yale said arching her brows , she didn't say duh but her facial expression did.

'I don't know where your teddy bear is!' Blair said losing her patience

'then _ask Dorota_' Yale said

'Dorota is tired , give her a break , try counting sheep its fun'

Yale stared at Blair for a couple of minutes thinking what to say when she opened her mouth to say something Blair said

'if I read you a story would you go to sleep?'

'yes!!!' Yale said

'ok pick whatever story you like' Blair said andYale grabbed a book

'let me see Cinderella? , are you sure?' Blair said , she didn't think that reading Cinderella to a five year old who's parent's just died was a good idea.

'completely'

Blair started reading and when they were about the second page Yale interrupted Blair.

'Where is my daddy?'

'we have talked about this he and mother are on a vacation' Blair said

'but daddy _always_ calls when he is away'

Blair didn't know how to handle the situation. She knew she couldn't hide it forever.

'Yale , sweetie , do you know that sometimes people have to leave and they can't come back ? When they die..' Blair said

'I know mother talked me about it , when people die they go to heaven , and we all die someday , but daddy say its far in the future' Yale said

'well , your mommy and daddy are in heaven right now ….. thats why your daddy can't call you' Blair said and Yale's face turned pale

''Did they die because of me?' Yale asked innocently

'no of course not' Blair said

'who will take care of me?'

'I will'

'will you leave me too?'

'no I promise I wont 'till I die and thats really far in the future' Blair hugged the little girl and kissed her forehead.

'does it hurt when you die?' Yale asked

'I don't know' Blair said

'will I die like they did?'

'we all die at some point , but that will be in a lot of years , and sweetheart , your mother and father are still alive in your heart and they always will as long you remember them'

Yale stared at Blair sadly and a couple of tears rolled down her green eyes.

* * *

The next morning Yale woke up and started stalking Blair with her favorite question ..._why._

Blair was getting everything done cause they we leaving to NYC.

'_why_ do I have to wear this dress?'Yale asked

'cause it's the first thing I found that matched those shoes and that headband'

_'why_ are you wearing that dress?'

'cause I like it'

_'why_ do you like it?'

' I don't know' Blair said

_**'**why-'_

'Yale I swear that if you say _why_ once again I'll punish you'

Yale stared at Blair packing her clothes for a few minutes and then she said

'how come?'

Blair couldn't help but smirk , her half sister was the most adorable five year old in the whole universe.

'what?' Yale said

'nothing'

Yale sat in her bed with her legs crossed and glared Blair.

'can you read me a story?'

'Yale I'm busy when I'm done I will'

'okay but you _must_ hurry up'

'I can't do so many thing a the same time'

Yale scoffed a little 'silly , you have _two hands_. you know?'

'why don't you go watch some cartoons?'

'I don't like cartoons they're _foolish'_ Yale said

'okay now let me brush your hair' Blair said

'are you _certain_about this? , I can get Dorota to do it'

'Dorota is on vacation , she hasn't gotten a vacation since i was 7 , she will meet us in NYC when we find a perfect place and everything' Blair said

Yale turned her head so she could face Blair she looked at her into her eyes , sighed arched a brow and said:

'do you _really_ know what you are doing?'

'you look stunning' Blair said ignoring her

Yale gave her the oh-i-know-as-always glare. And Blair laughed.

'you know Christmas is around the corner , you should make your list for Santa'

'Really?' the little girl said amazed

'yup'

_'why-_'Yale said looking to Blair's feet and then looking back to her face

'Yale we had an agreement'

'oh right , I mean , _how come_ you have just one shoe on?'

Blair looked down her feet and exclaimed 'SHI-'

'you were about to say a bad word!!!'Yale gasped

' no I wasn't ' said Blair looking for her other flat 'oh here!! okay now say goodbye to your old house grab your coat and lets go , our plane leaves in an hour , if you behave yourself and hurry up I'll get you chocolate'

when they went outside Yale kept looking at the corners

''you lied! '

'huh?' Blair said

'you said Christmas was around the corner I checked and it isn't!'

* * *

'Serena!!!!!!!' The little girl screamed as she dropped her bags and ran to hug her godmother

Blair watched the girl with a smile in her face.

' oh look at you , you have grown up so much while I was gone' Serena exclaimed

'no , I cant grow up so much in a week , uh I have so much to teach you' Yale said

* * *

'Nathaniel!' Chuck said

'Chuck , man , How's life?' Nate said

'How was L.A.?' Chuck said 'Any good hookers?'

After his father's death Chuck left to bangkok and when he came back he realized the love of his life was gone , he took care of bass industries , andkept with his womanizing life as always. Even Blair was in his mindone in a while more than that , he had changed so much since they were in high school but she was the only thing he couldn't leave behind.

Nate became Chuck's lawyer and he saved Chuck more than once for losing Bass industries , so Chuck gave Nate a 3% of the industries to show how thankful he is.

'Man I have a girlfriend'

he saw something that caught his eye , from the side a woman looked liked Blair.

She was in with a blond woman that was holding a little girl in her arms. It was definitely Blair and Serena. Serena and Chuck became close friends but Serena made a pact to Blair that she wouldn't tell Chuck about her , anything at all.

The kid hugged Blair and Blair held her in her arms .The little girl looked just like Blair but with green blueish eyes. She put her arms around Blair neck and rested her head in her shoulder , Blair kissed the girl in her forehead.

'_Who is that girl?,' _he thought_.' Is that her daughter?'_

The little girl seemed to be about six years old. Blair and Chuck had sex for the last time 6 years ago, Chuck had left 6 years ago and so had Blair.

Blair had left exactly six years ago.

_'If that is Blair's daughter, it means just one thing' _Chuck though

'Chuck are you okay?'Nate said

'uh yea , so much hash is affecting me' Chuck said

* * *

'Baby girl I know you are tired but we're not at Serena's yet' Blair said to Yale who was in her arms about to fall asleep but annoyed cause of the noise of the airport.

when they went outside Yale looked around , NYC , she stared at Blair amazed.

'This is such a _lovely_ city!' she exclaimed happily

'yes ' Blair said and sighed nostalgically

'Is there any Zoo here?' Yale said

'yes we have central park zoo' Serena said

'What is central park?' Yale asked

' a park that divides the west side from the east side. Its huge . You'll love it. I'll take you when get time don't worry 'Blair said.

they walked aroundNYC Yale looked around curiously asking things like 'whats that? , and that? , why is that there? Why this why that? When?'

Chuck kept thinking all day long about Blair and the little toodler , he knew she had to be staying at Serena's so he called her

'hold on I have a call'

'hey sis!' Chuck said

'hey Chuck'

' I need your help with something can I go to your place today?'

'no not today I'm busy' _bingo_

'Tomorrow?'

'Oh well tomorrow is fine I guess'

'fine I 'll be there by 8 am'

'okay'

'who was it ? Blair asked

'Chuck , he-'

'enough ' Blair said

'okay we're finally here' Serena said as she walked into her condo and she looked at Blair 'finally'

'what is this?' said Yale pointing a figure.

both Serena and Blair sighed and fell in the couch and then laughed.

'okay , I need a break , S, your goddaughter is all yours 'Blair said grabbing her laptop.

'okay , Yale , weren't you sleepy?'

'no no no! Not anymore' she exclaimed

'hungry?' Serena asked

'nope , _why_ are you asking so much?'

Blair and Serena looked at each other , Blair whispered still looking at her laptop 'you're not the only one that asks so much , s'

and Serena giggled

'can I ask you something?'Yale said to Serena

'like you haven't asked enough' Serena said smiling to the kid

'S ' Blair and Serena couldn't help but giggle , Yale was starting to call them B and S to sound older ' this is something really _serious_ '

'okay what is it?' Serena asked

'when is the bedtime in your place?'Yale said really serious.

'ohhhh my god!!! I found the perfection!!!' Blair said happy

Yale looked at Blair and said 'what?' arching her left brow and then she looked back to Serena 'I don't know what to do with her , she won't behave herself'

Blair managed to not to roll her eyes .and ignored Yale.

'I found the perfect place!!!' she said exited ' it's a triplex penthouse , in the 5th ave between the 82nd street , 3 rooms , staff room , 4 bathrooms , a desk ,a playroom , living room , kitchen and 3 dressing rooms , in front of the MET with the best views to the city'

'B don't you think its way too big?'Serena said Yale sat next to Blair and peeked the pictues.

'nah' Blair said

'Are we going to move here?' Yale said looking at the pictures in the website.

'yess , don't you love it?' Blair said

'_wh-how come_ we can't stay at Serena's?'

'Yale , Serena is busy with work she can't deal with us everyday ,besides you can see her and talk to her whenever you want'

'okay' Yale sighed and looked at Serena who nodded

'and constance billard preschool is two blocks away and a block away from the atelier I could take you to school everyday ' Blair said smiling

'do I have to go to school?' Yale asked

'yes , Serena and I went to the constance , we became friends in kinder garden , you know?'

'really?'

'yes ' Serena said

That night Serena and Blair stayed up talking and she brought up what Blair didn't want to hear.

'I talked to Chuck '

' good for you' Blair said reading vogue magazine

'Blair we're not in high school anymore'

'and thats exactly why I don't care'

'Chuck loves you and he has really changed'

'I don't care ,i don't want to play games anymore and thatsthe only thing you can do when you are around him , now can you please stop?.'

'Blair you know you love Chuck'

'who is Chuck?' Yale said as she walked into Serena's room with her teddy.

'what are you doing here? You are supposed to be sleeping!' Blair said and the little girl pouted

'I'm scared' she cried

'of what?' Blair said

'dark ' Yale said with tears in her eyes

'Yale you've never been scared before'

'can I sleep with you?'

Blair sighed 'sleep in your room I'll leave the lights on and stay until you fall asleep , S , I'll be right back'

when Blair got back Serena waiting for her

'you know you should take her to a shrink , her parents died and you are new in all this , my mom took me to a shrink when my dad died , it always help'

'yeah maybe you are right'

' I always am and thats why you should listen to me when I tell you give Chuck a chance its been 6 years already'

'drop it ok? I have enough things going on right now'

'well but theres something about ch-'

'I don't want to listen about it okay , stop it'

**a/n: a few things I gotta make clear.**

**1- Aaron does not exist here**

**I got inspired from the books to make this story but it show based.**

**thanks for reading. Reviews are loved and thanks to everyone who actually reviewed!**

**And oh my god! I loved last episode but we need some CB scenes =(**


	3. All I want for Christmas

'Serena , Serena , Wake up!!' Blair said shacking Serena

'hmmm B what do you want?!" I have the alarm set for 7:50' Serena said

'its 7:40' Blair said 'who wakes up at 7:40 anyway? Let me sleep' Serena whined with her eyes closed still she knew Blair was rolling her eyes

' me , Yale , apparently people at the atelier too' Blair said

Serena groaned ' B.....'

'Serena I need you to take care of Yale while I go to the atelier I wont take so long'

'how do you manage to be awake so early?' Serena said

'I'm used to Europe's time , we are hours ahead , and Yale is used to it too' Blair said

'ok I'm up 'Serena said

' no you are not , stand up Yale is in the living room' Blair said bossily grabbing Serena's arm making her get up

' okay …..' Serena as they both walked to the living room.

Yale was sitting in the sofa pouting . 'this is _so_ not fair' she cried and frowned

'Yale Rose we talked about this , I have to go to the atelier and you will stay here with S' Blair said as she reached her bag cellphone and coat. 'I'll make it up for you later I promise'

' I _require_ making up , now' The indignant cry was accompanied by a capricious frown and a big pout.

' I want to go to the atelier too!!!' Yale continued

'Don't you want to stay with me anymore?' Serena said

'Well...' Yale said considering and Blair walked to her

'Bye Yale have fun with S' she said kissing her cheek and then she walked to the Elevator

' S , please , be patient' and the elevator closed 'I'll try ' Serena groaned

'Okay... so what we do now?' Yale said , her big pout had now became in a bright smile and her frowning had disappeared when the elevator closed.

'let's just sleep' Serena said

'no.. I have gotten enough sleep , _why_ haven't you?'

'I don't know'

'you know , this is such a _lovely_ place' Yale said using what seemed to be one her favorite word besides _why_ , _lovely._

'glad you like it' Serena said tired

'I'm bored' Yale said staring at Serena

'lets watch cartoons ' Serena said turning the TV on

' I don't like cartoons' Yale said really concerned

They watched cartoons for like half hour . Yale laughed all the time , she loved cartoons, Serena knew it , somehow she didn't want to admit it. The elevator done opened and Yale said ' That must be- '

'Chuck , what are you doing here?'

'sorry I'm late .Thursday at 8pm , I told you I was coming' he said and looked at Yale who was hypnotized by the TV she was the little girl he saw with Blair in the airport 'Who is this girl?'

Serena remembered she couldn't say anything that involved Blair's life.

'Yale , why don't you go to your room ?'

'_Yale she has to be Blair's daughter who else would name their kid Yale?_' Chuck though

'why can't I stay?'the girl pouted

'because Mister Bass and I are having a grown up talk' Serena said

'uh okay , you didn't let me introduce myself and my mommy thinks that is not nice, but , goodbye Mr. Bass' Yale said and left

'Yale?'Chuck asked Serena

'what do you want Chuck?' she sad changing subject

' well , I need someone to attend with me to be opera , _and i though who'd be better thna my sis'_

Chuck said They could hear a voice coming from the elevator.

It was Blair 'Jeannette, j'aime robe rouge ou tas-tu mis . Que veux tu? Oui .non .le modèle que nous vendons le plus , est Paul .nous sommes les plus affec-' as she walked in she noticed who was there and froze 'je vais vous rappeler plus tard'

She stared at Chuck blankly , she couldn't believe what she was seeing , Chuck just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

'where is Yale ?' Blair asked Serena

'in her room' Serena said

'Waldorf!' Chuck said for a moment he completely forgot about everything else , he just though about Blair.

'Bass'

'you look beautiful , It's been a while' He said

she sighed ' yes I'm aware , six years ' Blair said

'I'll check on Yale B 'Serena said and left she was smiling

'I'm sorry' he said 'yeah I can tell , I waited for you , I chased you , I told you I loved you and yet you left me! You didn't even call or text , or even reply any of my many texts' Blair said

' I was a stupid kid , I've changed!' He said

'Chuck save it , I don't want to hear anything about you' Blair said

'Is she mine?' he said

' Huh?' Blair said

'is...... Yale..... our ...daughter?' he said

' OF COURSE NOT' she said

'oh so you weren't so sad when I left since you got pregnant'

she sighed ' When you left I wanted to die , I felt so sad and lonely , I realized I had to move on but I did much later , Yale isn't my daughter. Yale is my sister' she said

'but i-' he said

'my mother and Cyrus , her parents , died and I'm her guardian' she said

'Blair I'm really sorry 'he said , she realized he had changed since the Chuck Bass she knew wouldn't apologize.

' I just can't keep doing this Chuck I don't know if I can forgive you'

'please , just give me a chance , let's start all over'

after 10 minutes of awkward silence Blair sighed and finally said ' okay , I just wish this had happened years ago , it'd be all different , I have to take care of Yale and Waldorf designs now , but we can always be friends, but we have to work on that.'

he didn't want to be friends with her he wanted more.

'okay' he said and sighed

,' I guess it a good start

* * *

'you actually though her sister was your daughter? Man you are crazy' Nate said drinking his martini .

'well , she looks like Blair a lot'

'so what happened?'

'we are_ just woking on being friends_ , I invited her to the opera tomorrow and she said yes'

'I though that you invited Serena'

'no , but you can since you are girlfriend-less now '

'Serena is just an old friend'

'an old friend who you had sex with '

' in high school!'

'I'm not talking about that time'

'we were drunk by then too!'

* * *

'I told you that giving Chuck another chance was a good idea' Serena said

'we are just working on being friends , we aren't even friends yet' Blair said

'please , you were bed-buddies/nemesis for so long , you won't least as friends!'

'oh we will , I will make sure of that' Blair said

'You and Chuck are going to the opera , tomorrow' Serena said and Yale walked into the room , she bounced on the bed , and sat in her knees in the middle of where Serena and Blair were laying , listening to the grown up talk.

'this is not fair' Yale said pouting

'what now?' Blair said

' _why_ are you going to the opera with Mr. Chuck and I'm not ?, _why wasn't I asked if I wanted to_?'

Blair sighed and smiled ' You will get bored at an opera'

'no I won't' Yale said

'besides , Chuck invited me not you' Blair said

'I still require some making up for today' Yale said

'You know Santa is in a toy store that is two blocks away from here' Serena said

'ooh!!! can we go? Please ? Please ! Please!! , that's the kind of make up _I must have_ ' Yale said jumping on the bed. Blair giggled

'okay okay , grab your coat , and lets go' she said standing up

'Can I go too?' Serena said and Blair gave her a look.

'to talk to Santa?' Blair said laughing

'no , it was my favorite toy store when I was a kid.'

'Hurry up!!' Yale said jumping she already had her coat on

'okay okay lets go' Blair said putting her coat on and walking to the elevator.

* * *

'so what are you gonna ask Santa for?' Blair asked

'I can't tell you , it between me and Santa' the little girl said

'oh yea B , are you crazy?' Serena said mocking her.

'right I don't know what I was thinking' Blair said laughing

'neither do I ' Yale said very serious shaking her head

'okay go' Blair said

'but don't listen 'the girl said as she walked to 'Santa's' chair

'okay little girl what do you want for Christmas this year?'

'all I want for Christmas is a family' Yale said , and Blair glared Serena.

'don't you already have a family?' the man in Santa's costumes asked

'just my sister and my godmother , Blair said my parents are still alive in my heart , but I want a family , like everyone else' the man's heart melted at the little girls hopes. Blair's heart also did , even a couple of years ago she though she was a bitch with a tiny little heart , but Yale made her a better person.

'can you do that?' Yale asked

'I'll do my best' the man said and Yale hugged him

'thanks'

'no problem just be a good girl'

* * *

'you look pretty' Yale said , Blair was getting ready for the opera

'thank you' Blair said smiling to the kid

'that necklace is _lovely_' Blair smiled , it was the necklace Chuck gave her in her 17th birthday

'I know'

'when does Mr. Chuck come to pick you up?' Yale said

'any moment now , why?'

'just wondering'

'ok I'm ready' Blair and Yale walked to the living room where Serena was.

'aww B you look beautiful' Serena said

'thanks' as the elevator door opened Blair saw Chuck and smiled.

'hi' she said

'hi , you look stunning' he said

' well you don't look bad yourself' she said fixing his tie

he walked to Yale 'I heard you were upset cause I didn't invite you , so I have an apologize gift for you ' he said as he handed Yale her present. It was a porcelain doll 'your sister used to have a collection of those at your age'

the little girl smiled , she loved the present 'thank you sir'

'my pleasure , well we better get going' he said

'bye S' Blair said ' Bye Yale , have fun'

'bye Yale , Bye sis'

'bye Blair , goodbye mister Chuck' as soon as they left Yale looked at Serena

_'why _did he call you _sis_?'

**A/N: wow I really enjoyed writing this!!**

** more Blair/Chuck moments and Serena/Nate/Yale and some Chuck/Blair/Yale moments to come.**

**Blair and Chuck's romantic 'as friends' date will be in the next chapter.**

** And a couple of things more.**

**Hope it's not so boring , tell me what you think**

** next one is way better** **REVIEW REVIEW!!**

** reviews are loved!**

**And between thanks to everyone that actually reviewed.**


	4. Auntie S and Uncle Nate ,sis and MrChuck

'Nate ! Hi what are you doing here?' Serena asked

'well I was around the neighborhood and decided to come by and say hello 'Nate said

'well , I'm babysitting Blair's sister , join me?'

'of course'

'OK come on , we were cooking'

'Serena Van Der Woodsen , cooking who knew?'

' I have to keep a 5 year old that doesn't like normal things kids at her age like , entertained , I needed too'

'a 5 year old that doesn't like normal things that kids at her age do , sounds like Blair'

as they walked into the kitchen they saw Yale , who was in a little red dress with a red hairband and tiny Marc Jacob's flats. She had flour in her face , mainly in her cheeks , in her outfit and hands , yet she looked adorable.

'Yale this is my friend Nate' Serena said

Yale smiled shyly 'hello Mr. , I'm Yale Rose'

Nate back smiled to the kid 'Hi , just call me Nate'

'alright Nate' Yale said smiling

'okay ,Nate did you know we are baking cookies?' Serena said

'oh no really? I love cookies'

'then you can help us' Yale said smiling

* * *

'I love your necklace' He said touching the necklace and looking at Blair

'so do I ' She said ' Thanks for inviting me tonight'

'for you , anytime' he said and she smiled

'it feels like we are 18 again , you know'

'yes , I know , all this years without you were ..'he sighed and said' hard'

'so , we have a lot of catching up to do ' Chuck said

'yeah maybe the opera wasn't the best idea' Blair said

' well then I have a better idea 'Chuck said

'what?' Blair said

'oh you will see , you don't mind dropping the opera right?' Chuck said

'oh no , we can leave it for another time' she said

'Arthur , stop here we'll walk' the limo stopped and Chuck took Blair's hand

'let's walk

' 'okay'

* * *

'_'oh yes_ , Mr. Chuck is so nice!' Yale said with a big smile ' even he didn't invite me to the opera' she walked to the other room

'Chuck and Blair going to the opera as friends .... there's so many things that seem to be so wrong in that sentence' Nate said

'Serena and Nate babysitting , too' Serena said giggling

'_uncle_ Nate !'Yale called from the other room

'_uncle Nate?'_ Serena asked with a smirk.

'look Mr. Chuck gave me this' Yale said showing him the porcelain doll 'I want to have a collection like Blair did' she said smiling .

but then the smile became a pout' I'm hungry'

'are you hungry kiddo?' Nate said and Yale nodded and then they both looked at Serena

'what do we have for dinner?' Yale asked arching brows

'uhmm , we can make dinner'

'_S_ , we already ruined the cookies' Yale said

'oh but I'm talking of something more simple' Serena said and she looked at Nate.

'what? '

'peanut butter and jelly' Serena said

the little girl gasped ' Are you out of your mind?'

* * *

'Chuck we've been walking for an hour!'

'we are here' he said there was an awkward silence for a while

'Victrola really , Chuck? I though you sold this place'

' I got it back , and there's no one but us here tonight , perfect place to talk'

'a lot of memories , huh?' she said

'yes , a lot...... I'm glad you are back' he said smiling and she smiled back

' so am I' Blair said as she sat

'well , how you've been?' Chuck said sitting next to her.

'Well , it's been … complicated , when I found your note I went to live with my daddy and roman , I couldn't stop thinking about you , then I went to Yale and met a perverted that reminded me of you so much , but he tuned out to be gay.... wait you aren't gay right?' Blair said and chuck gave her a look , and she continued. 'anyway when I went back to Paris and started taking care of Waldorf designs , I met , Maximilian , we dated for a while he proposed and we were supposed to get married in the summer in my dad's vineyard. But I realized he is not what I want' Blair said and Chuck looked at her and got closer.

'and what do you want?' he said softly she sighed

'I don't know anymore , how about you , has life been good to you?'

' my life has been empty.. I came back to NYC , took care of Bass industries and learned to fix my mistakes '

'that doesn't seem to be so empty' she said

'Life without you has been empty' he said leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

'well this is good!' Yale said , she was covered in Jelly and peanut butter

' I told you' Serena said

' if Blair finds out she kills us' Nate said

' _uh-oh_' Yale said covering her mouth with her sticky hands.' I _told you_ it** wasn't** a good idea'

'okay okay , little girl ,why don't you tell Josephine to prepare you a bath?' Serena said

'okay' Yale said and she went to get the maid.

'She is adorable' Nate said

'yes she is' Serena said

'_uncle Nate'_ they both laughed.

'so what do you think Chuck and Blair are doing?' Serena said

'I don't know , the opera finished like half hour ago , lets call them' '

Serena is calling me' Blair said and she pulled away Chuck , who was about to kiss her.

'damn my sister' Chuck whipered to himself

'Hi S , is Yale alight?'

'yes , she is , we were just wondering what you guys were doing , the opera finished half hour ago'

'S , we didn't go to the opera , I'll tell you when I get home , bye S'

'what did she what?' Chuck said

' to annoy me'

'typical Serena' they both laughed

'sorry , you know , we should get going' Blair said

'yes , give me your number so we can keep in touch , thats what friends do right?'

'yes , Bass' she said

' thats what friends do'

* * *

'Blair , Blair wake up' Yale said bouncing in Blair's bed.

Blair opened her eyes and saw the clock .. 4:51

'Yale' Blair groaned 'whats wrong? Princess need beauty rest' but she wasn't exactly talking about Yale.

'I can't sleep' she said with tear in her eyes

'why? Blair said

'I miss my parents' Yale said crying Blair hugged the little girl

'shh , I'm here now ok? I miss them too' she said and she pulled Yale away

_'not enough_' Yale said , her voice was broken and her face was red she had been crying for a while. Blair was heartbroken , she felt terrible for Yale.

'come here , let's sleep ' Yale lay down next to Blair and Blair hugged her little girl tight

'I love you so much , did you know that? Even I'm hard sometimes , I always have and always will'

the little girl tuned around to face Blair and she smiled.

'I love you too'

* * *

'okay I deserve some gossip now , I took care of your sister yesterday' Serena said

'okay , when we were on the limo , we decided it was better to leave the opera for another day ,so we can catch up , we walked around for like an hour and then he took me to Victrola' Blair said and Serena became all exited

'and and and????'

'we talked for a while and we were about to kiss and you called' Blair said rolling her eyes.

'oh..' Serena said

'so we said goodbye and we are just friends , and what happened with Nate? I saw that look , and I know it '

'we had a great time babysitting Yale , she loves him' Serena said .

Blair took a sip of her coffee ' well , not as much as you do' she said in a whisper and drank more of her coffee then looking at Serena with an arched brow.

' really B? Are we getting there? We aren't kids anymore'

'oh right' Blair said mocking Serena Serena took a deep breath

'well..not-as-much-as-you-love-chuck' she said and smiled at Blair was about to open her mouth to argue but she suddenly smiled .

'Blair?.....you smiled'

'no..'

'yes'

'no I didn't , are we doing this again? How senior year of you! Chuck and I are _just F-R-I-E-N-D_-S'

_'_mhm' Serena said Yale walked into the dinning room , she had her hair up in a ponytail and she was wearing a baby-pink dress and white tights with pink ballerinas.

'Good morning _sis_ , _auntie s'_ She said and sat like a lady in the chair next to Blair , who smirked

'_sis _and_ auntie S , _since when?'

'well Mr. Chuck called Serena sis cause he is her brother and you are my sister so I want to call you _sis' _Yale said sweetly Blair looked back at Serena who was smiling

' she spent 3 seconds with him and he already got her to call me _sis_ , unbelievable ' she said laughing

'And how come the _auntie S_? Serena asked smiling to the kid.

'oh well , since Nate is _uncle_ Nate you have to be _auntie_ S' Yale said

'Uncle Nate , you just met him!'

'he told me I could call him like that' Yale said rolling her eyes ' besides I don't have uncles , besides uncle Eric who I haven't seen since I was 4' Lilly and Eleanor were really good friends and Lilly visited the roses along with Eric and sometimes Serena every year. Yale idolized _uncle_ Eric , and Eric was delighted with the girl

. Blair and Serena smiled and Yale asked ' do you think Mr. Chuck would want to be my uncle too?'

Blair choked , ' wh-what???'

* * *

'Waldorf!' Chuck said as he spoke in the phone with his _friend_

'Hey there , Bass , whats up?' she said

'well I was wondering , Has Yale gone to the ice rink?'

'no not yet we didn't get time'

'then today's the perfect day , I wanted to go but it's not the same by my own , would you and Yale join me today?'

'well we have nothing else to do , but let me ask her , hang on'

'Yale ' the little girl peaked from behind the sofa , she was playing wii with Serena

'what?'

'would you like to go to the ice rink with me and Mr. Chuck?' Blair said and Serena peeked out from the other side of the sofa and smirked to Blair

'ohhhh!!! yes that's such a _lovely_ idea , I'd be _delighted_' she said with an enormous smile on her face

'okay , Chuck she'd be _delighted_' Blair said laughing

* * *

'ah-ha , so ice skating with Yale and Chuck?' Serena said as Blair was getting ready

'we are just friends , and it Yale's first time in the ice rink'

' friends who will play , the mommy-daddy game to Yale' Serena said and Blair gasped but then smirked

'like you we playing with Nate last nigh?'

'it's different I'm not Yale's guardian. Besides we are just _auntie S _and_ uncle Nate ,_ you two are _sis_ and_ Mr. Chuck' _Serena said and Blair couldn't help but laugh this time.

'okay I'm ready' Blair said

'you look gorgeous' they both smiled

'Yale are you ready?'

'yes!!' Yale said

'then lets go ,bye S'

'bye_ auntie S_'

'Where is Mr. Chuck?' Yale asked smiling

'he is going to meet us in the pond'

'oh , Blair?'

'Yes?'

'isn't that Mr. Chuck??' Yale said pointing Chuck who was waving Blair smiled

'Yes he is'

'Mr. Chuck! It's _lovely_ to see you , thanks for inviting us'

'Hi Bass'

'Hi Yale ' He said and then looked at Blair ' Waldorf' they both smiled. 'Yale I've got you a present'

'Oh Chuck really you shouldn't' Blair said

'I have something for you too Waldorf''

'well Yale I heard your teddy bear was missing ' and he handed Yale a pink gift box.

'oh my god!!! I love it , thanks you so much mister Chuck' Yale said and gave Chuck a huge smile as she was opening the box

. 'how did you find out about the bear ?' Blair asked.

'Nathaniel' Chuck said and Blair sighed rolled her eyes and then smiled

'look Blair Blair ! Don't you love it!! its better than the others I have!!!'Yale said jumping hugging her bear.

'now this is for you' he said and handed Blair a little blue box. She smiled and opened it

'a ring from Tiffany's'

'it's not just a ring , it's a ring that matches the necklace' they both smiled to each other and Yale was staring at them.

'ew' Yale said making a disgust face.

'let's go now' Chuck said Yale held Blair's hand and then she smiled to Chuck and reached his with her left hand.

'Thanks Mr. Chuck

' 'So what school do you attend to?' Chuck asked Yale

'I don't to school yet but after holidays I will to the same school as my _sis_ and your _sis_ did' Yale answered and Blair smirked at the _sis_ thing , so did Chuck.

'Do you like New York City?' he asked

'yes it's such a lovely place , do you like it?' the little girl said smiling

'of course I do , I love it' he answered smiling back to the kid.

'okay , we are here' Blair said

'oh my god' Yale stood still for a moment

'I think she likes it' Blair giggled and Yale ran to the rink and Chuck and Blair chased her.

'I think she is very exited actually' Chuck said laughing

* * *

' don't rush yourself you don't know how to do it' Blair sighed

'she'll do it fine , she has a great teacher' Chuck said smirking

'Yale , wait a minute please' she said and Yale was trying to scape

'I want to skate like those kids!!!' Yale said pouting cause Blair wouldn't let her go.

'Take it slow , Yale , you have to learn first , you don't want yo hurt yourself right??'

Yale sighed 'no' the pout was still there.

'look take my hand , and take your _sis_ hand like you did today' Chuck said and Yale did so.

'okay now try to move slowly' Blair said Yale smiled to Blair and then to Chuck.

After the ice skating the three of them walked around Central Park. Yale became tired so Chuck held her in his arms , while he held Blair's hand.

'I had an mazing time today' Blair said

'so did I' Chuck said

'and Yale too'

'yes I see' they both looked at Yale who was sleeping resting her head in Chuck shoulder.

'you are being great to her' he said

'I try to , its hard , to be honest , I just want to be to her what I wanted my mother to be to me , but it hard , I mean I was living the life a while ago and now I suddenly have to take care of a child , don't get me wrong , I love her , but it's hard' she said

'you do it fine' Chuck said

'she loves you' Blair said smiling to him.

'she loves you too' Chuck said smiling to her

**a/n: awwww that was sweet!!! lol** **I love wring this story , I hope you** **enjoy reading it.**

** In The next one Yale and Chuck will have a heartbreaking conversation about their parents ...oooopss I said too much. **

**Please review.**

** Thanks to everyone that reads this story and THANKS THANKS THANKS to everyone who reviewed!!**

**xoxo **


	5. the best tea party ever

"Well according to Yale you and Chuck held hands" Serena said

"we did" Blair said quietly while she read the newspaper

"and you hugged him" Serena said trying to get information.

"i did"

"and smiled to each other"

"mhm"

"don't you think you are a little far from friends?"

"Serena , stop it , it's my life!"

"I'm just saying , so how's Chuck?"

"he is fine , why don't you ask him yourself?" Blair said rolling her eyes

"B , don't you think you guys should go to the next level?"

"Serena , I will decide when I want to go to the next level!"

"It's not all about you , it's also about Chuck"

"I have enough things going on already and my heart broke too many times, I want to give myself time before getting my heart broken again"

"you should have a little faith on Chuck"

"i trust him , but not enough to take the next step"

* * *

Blair and Yale were having a tea party in Yale's new room .at first Yale didn't like so much the idea of moving . she wanted to stay in Serena's place , but they made an agreement , Yale had to see Serena at least once a week.

"Blair?"

"yes?"

"when is your daddy coming?"

"next week , a couple of days before Christmas"

"oh , thats lovely"

"yes it is "

"want more tea?" Yale asked

"miss Blair , Mr. Chuck is here to see you" Dorota called from downstairs.

"Mr. Chuck?" Yale said really exited with a smile and she ran downstairs to see if it was true.

"Yale , be careful" Blair said

"Mr Chuck! What a lovely surprise!" Yale said smiling

"Bass , what are you doing here?" Blair said also smiling.

"well I'm here to invite both of you to brunch , Saturday "

"of course we will go , right _sis_?" Yale said smiling to Blair.

Blair laughed " ah , okay okay , thanks for the invitation Bass"

"no problem , I like your new pethouse , you have a good taste" Chuck said smiling to Blair and she smiled back.

"can I show you my room Mr . Chuck?" Yale said and she took Chuck's hand.

"of course"

Blair smiled and followed them.

"of course that staying at Serena's would have been better , but i like my room "

"well your room is really nice " Chuck said smiling. And Yale smiled back.

" Mr. Chuck , Blair and I were having a tea party , want to join us?" Yale said. Blair and Chuck looked at each other and smiled.

"of course" Chuck said and he sat in a little chair next to Blair.

"would you like some tea?" Yale asked.

"yes" Chuck said . Blair's phone started ringing

" sorry I have to take this , I'll be right back"

Yale looked at Blair leaving the room a little disappointed.

"so , Yale , what do you want for Christmas ?" Chuck asked.

Yale sighed but then smiled softly "i want a family." Chuck stood silent for a couple of minutes .

"you know , you have a family , you have Blair , Serena , Lilly , Eric , Nate and … me , we all love you so much , and thats the main thing a family needs"

"i want a normal family , with a mommy and a daddy "

"you know , I don't have a mommy or a daddy , they are both in heaven like your parents , I understand what you are going through "

"really?"

"yes my mom went to heaven the day I was born , and my dad , he died a couple of years ago"

"oh"

" Blair is taking care of you and she wants you to be happy , you are like her daughter now"

"i know , but if Blair is like my mommy I still need a daddy. And Blair is just my sister"

"but you can't replace your parents , they'll always love you , no matter what . Even if they're gone."

"they are still alive in my heart" Yale said and smiled softly

"yes"

"but I want a family , that I can see everyday , don't you want to have a family too?"Yale asked innocently , and Chuck didn't know what to answer. Blair walked into the room.

"god , I need Valium " she exclaimed and Yale giggled.

"oh Blair Bear , always so melodramatic , what happened?" Chuck asked

"some drama in the atelier , call me Blair bear again and you will regret it , but its okay , shall we continue?" Blair said Yale nodded

* * *

"auntie s!!" Yale exclaimed

"Yale!! I missed you , my place has been too quiet without you" Serena said and Yale hugged her.

"Hi S" Blair said smiling.

"Hey B "

"Mr. Chuck , Blair and I had a tea party today! it was the best tea party ever!"" Yale said.

"Chuck?" Serena said smirking.

"he came over to invite us to brunch and Yale asked him to join us in our tea party" Blair said .

"we had such a _lovely_ time , right _sis_?"

"yes we did"

"okay so tell me Yale , is your sister behaving herself?" Serena said

"not really" Yale said shaking her head and Blair gasped jokingly , and Yale giggled and Blair tickled her.

"so I'm not behaving myself huh?" Blair asked laughing.

"nooooooooo" the little girl said laughing.

"Blair!!!! behave yourself , god!" Serena said mocking Blair.

"ok ok " Blair said , she couldn't help the eye roll but she had a smile in her face.

"you know , you said there was a zoo in central park , can we go?" Yale asked with puppy eyes.

"well , I guess we can , when?"Blair asked.

"Saturday" Serena said.

"no we have brunch"

"then Sunday "

"Sunday is perfect"

"okay now let's go we're gonna be late" Serena said

"Don't tell uncle Eric I still can't color in the lines " Yale said really serious.

"okay" Blair said laughing .

Yale , Serena and Blair were meeting Eric for lunch . Blair realized Yale had a crush on Eric , so she was doing everything in her power to sound and look older.

"don't tell uncle Eric I sleep with my bear "

" I won't"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that was shorter than usual , I have a fever and my parents didn't let me use my computer so I wrote this when they weren't home . thanks to an anonymous reviewer , i realized all the mistakes I made in the other chapters!**

**I'm so ashamed , but it's basically cause I type kinda fast and I don't realize what I write. Besides usually I'm doing other things while writing and I kinda get distracted. So I'm taking some time to fix the mistakes that is why I might update late tomorrow. Thanks for reading! And sorry if theres any mistakes in this one , I'm not feeling very well so it isn't my best work either! But I wanted to write this cause writing makes me happy =) Please review =) I hope you like it! I haven't gotten time to reply the reviews but thanks to everyone who reviewed , it means a lot and I always have a smile on my face while reading the reviews!**

**For the anonymous reviewer 'a few tips'**

**Thanks for letting me know about my mistakes! I'm going to fix them when I get time and I will make sure to get time . It's not like I didn't know these things but in fact I wasn't paying attention . Thanks anyway =).**


	6. moon river

"Chuck I got your text whats wrong?" Blair said

"i have a surprise for you" Chuck said

"Bass , a surprise for me?"

moon river , Blair's favorite song was playing on the background , Chuck took her to a rooftop where romantic dinner for two was ready.

_Moon river wider than a mile_ _I'm crossing you in style someday_

"wow Chuck Bass is a romantic , who knew?"

"you knew it before"

"let's not repeat the story this time"

"okay , let's do it better"

"you are amazing , did you know that?"

"dance with me"

"okay" Blair said and took his hand.

_Oh dream maker , you heart breaker_

_wherever you are going , I'm going your way _

"since the first time I saw I've been dreaming with the moment I would tell you this. Blair Waldorf I love you" Chuck said getting really close to Blair.

_Two drifters off to see the world __there's such a lot of world to see_

"I love you too Chuck and I always will" Blair said and they kissed . A movie-like kiss. It was like Blair's perfect movie.

_we are after the same rainbows end_ _waiting round the bend_ _my huckleberry friend._

"Marry me" Chuck said .

"what?" Blair said

_moon river and me_

Blair woke up from her amazing dream with tears in her eyes. It was a dream , just a silly little dream , even she hated to admit it , she wished that dream was reality. In times like these she only had one thing to do , an Audrey Hepburn marathon.

* * *

"Blair" Yale said quietly wiping her eyes with her teddy bear (the one Chuck gave her) on hand .she sat on her knees next to Blair who was laying in her bed watching Breakfast at Tiffany's. Yale was in her little white nightgown .

"Yale , hi sleepy head " Blair said sweetly , watching breakfast at Tiffany's always got her in a good mood.

"what are you doing?" Yale asked

"I'm watching my favorite movie"

"can I watch it with you?"

"of course"

Yale liked Breakfast at Tiffany's more than what Blair would have ever imagined .when They were in the last scene where Holly/Audrey started calling for Cat , Yale actually talked for the first time since she started watching the movie.

"can we have a Cat?"

"No"Blair said without taking her eyes off of the screen

"_why_?" Yale said pouting , without even looking at her Blair knew the pout was there.

"cause I say so"

"but we _must _have a pet , and there's nothing better than a cat!"

"Yale , we can't have a cat . end of discussion" Blair said this time looking at her .

"but a cat-"

Blair sighed "listen I will think about it"

"okay" Yale said smiling.

"i have to go to the atelier , do you want to come with me or stay with Dorota?"

"i wanna go with you"

* * *

"Blair!! hi , look I've thinking and the Audrey Hepburn inspired collection is one of your best ideas" Jenny Humphrey said

"good , how's the hairband collection going?" Blair asked , Yale was holding her hand she was looking around she loved the atelier.

"good , everything is working fine. , Is this little girl Yale?" Jenny asked looking at Yale.

"yes she is" Blair said

"she's such a doll! , hi I'm jenny"

"hello , I'm Yale Rose , nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you too" and then she looked back at Blair "no wonder she is your sister"

"i know " Blair said smiling. There was really no wonder , and Yale had became more of a mini Blair in the past few days.

"i like that dress , can I have it?" Yale asked with puppy eyes and a bright smile.

"i think it's a little too big for you" Blair said giggling .

"we can make one that fits her , it won't take so long , you know" Jenny said.

"it's okay , don't worry" Blair said.

"no really we can" Jenny insisted.

"please Blair , I really like it" Yale begged.

"okay okay , say thanks to jenny" Blair said rolling her eyes but smiling.

"thank you jenny" Yale said smiling.

"no problem "

"look" Blair said showing Jenny something in her portfolio

"This dress , I like it , but I think I don't like the neck ,you know it looks.. weird see if you can figure out something better"

"yes but I like it " Jenny said and Yale was with Blair's chair .

"Yale , be quiet please" Blair said and she then she stared at a dress in a mannequin.

" that cocktail dress . fix the length , it's too long to be a cocktail dress and the neckline is supposed to be lower"Blair said pointing the dress and Yale was walking around the atelier seeing what everyone was doing and catching everyone's attention.

"Yale , come here , please"

"what?"

"stay here , don't distract everyone in here , they are working"

" can I work too? Uncle Eric would think I'm older"

"hmm I guess I could give you some work"

"really?"

"yes"Blair said as she handed Yale pencils and paper

" I want you to design for me"

"okay" Yale said taking the paper and pencils.

* * *

"the photoshoot was boring!" Yale exclaimed pouting.

"ok so let me guess you require some make up for the wasted minutes?" Blair asked obviously knowing Yale's answer

"**yes** , what do you have in mind?"Yale said

"well today we have dinner with auntie S , and if you require this make up right now I guess we can go shopping"

"yes!!"

"okay okay"

"Blair?"

"What?"

"do you like Mr. Chuck?"

"yes I do like Mr. Chuck , he's an old friend."

"you like him better than Maximilian?"

Blair sighed " yes I do"

" I do too , why don't you marry Mr. Chuck then?"

* * *

Blair , Serena and Yale were meeting for dinner , but after the long of work day Yale fell asleep and Blair had to carry her.

"she fell asleep?what Did you give her ? flurazepam ?**" **Serena joked.

"no but I was about to , I took her to the atelier with me and while I was doing important stuff she got bored so she 'designed' for me and then I took her to the photoshot , plus we did some shopping all she talked about was brunch tomorrow"

"is that Chuck?" Serena said pointing a man across the street wearing a scarf talking to a woman . It was definitely Chuck Bass.

"yes it is him , let's go , I'm hungry" Blair said rolling her eyes.

"B , I know that look , you are jealous"

"no I'm not "

"yes you are , please he was just with a girl it doesn't mean he took her to bed"

"Serena , please , it's Chuck Bass , he takes everyone to bed"

"not me , thanks god"

"he's not that bad anyway"

"ewww , thats enough!!!!"

"he is the biggest basstard in the world I can't believe I thought he changed"

"Blair , you guys aren't dating remember? He is free to do whatever he wants , stop being jealous!"

"Serena I told you I am NOT jealous , he is just a perv"

"he always has been a perv and always will be a perv , you can't change that"

"and I'm not pretending to change that"

"we both know you are"

"shut up"

"i correct you are SO jealous"

"w-h-a-t-e-v-e-r-"Blair said really pissed off.

"what? spell again , you said it to fast" Serena said mocking Blair.

"F-U-C-"

"ah-uh no bad words Miss. Waldorf!"

"go to hell" Blair said annoyed , Serena laughed Blair was so funny when she was jealous and annoyed.

* * *

" how do I look?" Yale asked as she showed Blair her outfit , Blair and Yale about to go to brunch . Blair was still a little jealous and kinda mad at Chuck.

"Yale that dress is perfect , good choice " Blair said.

"oh I know , mother says I have a _delicious taste_"

"well you do "

"can we go now?" Yale said and Blair smiled. "yes we can"

* * *

"Yale! You look beautiful!" Chuck said .

"thank you Mr. Chuck . " Yale said and she saw Eric and Serena so she ran to them.

"you aren't gonna say hi Waldorf"

"hi bass" Blair said fake smiling.

"i need you to come with me I want to talk to you about something"

"but what about Yale?"

"Yale is with Serena and Eric , She is fine , come on"

"alright " Blair said almost breathless.

**

* * *

**

A/N :okay this is Not my best work and my fever isn't helping but i'm kinda getting better so I have already written next chapter and the only thing left to do is type it in my computer. my next one is wayy better.

**I didn't get enough time for fixing mistakes =( I'll try to get myself time , but I'm not sure when I'll do it.** **Please review!!! Reviews make my day!** **Thanks soooooo much to the reviewers that actually enjoy the story =)**


	7. cute little family?

_previously_

"_i need you to come with me I want to talk to you about something"_

"_but what about Yale?"_

"_Yale is with Serena and Eric , She is fine , come on"_

"_alright __" Blair said almost breathless._

* * *

"What do you want Bass?" Blair said.

"I have a proposition for you" He said smirking

"you stole my line" Blair arching her brows.

"do you know what your sister wants for Christmas?"

Blair sighed " a family , I know"

"let's give her one" He said and Blair gasped.

"despite how much 'd love to give her a fairytale for Christmas I won't marry you Bass"

"who talked about marriage? But good to know between"

"then what?"

"let her have her fantasy , let's be like a family , at least for Christmas"

"you can't give her fake hopes" she said about to leave his office but he grabbed her arm and she looked back at him.

"If she doesn't get the gift she wants , she will stop believing , she's so little , so pure , she should stay like this for a long time , but she has to keep believing and there's a lot of wonderful things she can believe in ,. let her be a kid , let's play " he said and they stayed in silence until she talked.

"I can't play games , with Yale's life , I can't play games like these , like ours , with a little girl whom parents died . You know how our games end , and I can't hurt her , I don't want to hurt her more , It's enough with everything going on right now . why are you so interested in Yale?"

"cause I'm interested in you and she seems to be the only Honest , innocent , pure smart and bright human being around."

"she is just 5 , she doesn't know what reality is"

"well as soon as her dream doesn't come true , she will , you know why I want her to have her gift? Cause I know I want it for the three of us , I want a family with both of you , and I know really deep inside you want one with us too . When I was a kid I wished I had a mother , a family , my wish never became reality and I became a monster . I screwed everything I loved , and hurt everyone around me , I don't want Yale to be the same"

"Bass , she won't be like you , I won't let her , she IS my family. I must take care of her , and I live for her now"

"let me live for you and her too , I wish I had a family too "

"you wish you had a family still you sleep with every single woman you see? , I saw you with a girl yesterday"

"well , the woman you saw must be either , Louisa , Mary or Jessica"

"EW I don't want to know the name of your hookers ."

"i haven't slept with any of them Louisa is investing in a new business , Mary is my secretary , and Jessica , she organized brunch."

"Chuck Bass , without sex is not Chuck Bass"

"I'm saving my best for someone special " he whispered in her hear.

"uh Chuck , I am not going to do it , I can't hurt Yale , alright? She means a lot to me and unless I realize you are what she needs in her family , I won't play games."

"you can't decide for her"

"i can if I want , she's five , her parents are gone , and I'm her guardian , considered something almost exactly like a mother under the law . Trust me I can do whatever I please." she said leaving his office.

"just to let you know I haven't had sex with anyone since you came back cause there's no one as special as you, Waldorf" He said watching her walk and then she tuned around a gave him a look and continued walking.

* * *

"so we are going to Central Park Zoo tomorrow , have you ever been there?" Yale asked , she had been talking to Chuck for like an hour , telling him everything she' needed' while Blair talked to Nate .

Chuck never went to Central Park Zoo . "no i haven't"

"then you _must_ come with us i never been there either."

"I'd love to , but you should ask Blair"

"Let's get her"

"She's over there"Chuck said

"Uncle Nate , Blair" Yale exclaimed

"Yale , what's wrong?" Nate asked looking at the kid.

"can Mr. Chuck come to the zoo? he's never been there , oh Uncle Nate should come too , would you like to?" Yale asked Blair and then Nate.

"Well Nate , is a busy man , sure it'd be fine if he could but i don't know"

"well tomorrow i can"

"what about ?

"Chuck can i speak to you, please excuse us" Blair said

* * *

"What did you tell her?" Blair said mad.

"nothing! she just asked if i wanted to got o Central Park Zoo and i said i'd lvoe too , but we need your permission"

she sighed "Chuck , fine tomorrow you can join us , no games , did you hear me?"

"no games Waldorf , no games- wh- what the FUCK is doing Humphrey here?" Chuck said

* * *

"Auntie S!" Yale said

"Yale , look this is my, uh , friend , Dan" Serena said

"Hello , sir. nice to meet you" Yale said smiling

"what are you doing here?" Chuck yelled.

"cabbage patch you are in trouble " Blair said smirking.

"Chuck , calm down" Nate said.

"I invited him chuck" Serena said

"Yale come here" Blair said and the girl hid behind Blair taking her hand.

"and maybe it wasn't such a good idea" Dan said.

Chuck hated Dan because he used everything he knew about the Basses in a story that was published .

"you became a Writer thanks to me " Chuck said.

"Chuck it's been along time already" Serena said.

"wait why did you invite Brooklyn ?" Blair said.

"He needed to talk to Chuck" Serena said.

"And what a better place to talk than my brunch right?" Chuck said

"look whatever i did . i did it when i was young and stupid." Dan said.

"Chuck let him talk it's important" Serena said.

"nothing about Brooklyn can be important" Chuck said.

"8 years ago I got you a black eye , the story will repeat itself" he said and he punched Chuck .

"you idiot!!! control your anger" Blair said hitting Dan but Chuck held her.

"Blair he was-" Serena said but Dan cut her off

"Serena stay out of this" he said

""Don't treat her like that she is trying to help you" Nate said.

"He's a jerk , I'm leaving " Dan said.

"you better " Nate said.

"I'm going for a drink" Serena said.

"i'll go with you" Nate said.

Yale looked at Blair confused Blair just let a little laugh.

"so it's just the 3 of us now " Chuck said.

"that was weird" Blair said.

"no , that my dear , was Saturday's brunch" Chuck said

"oH , I forgot!!! can Mr. Chuck come wiht us tomorrow?" Yale said.

"yes he can , Yale" Blair said

* * *

"so Yale tell me , are you having fun with your sister?" Chuck asked

"yes , i am , she took me to the atelier yesterday , then we went shopping" Yale said.

"that sounds like so much fun" Chuck said.

"It was i disigned for her"

"Yale sit still" Blair said.

"you know brunch was lovely" Yale said and Blair and Chuck looked at each other and laughed softly. Yale didn't really underdstand what happened in brunch.

"yes it was" Chuck said

As Yale and Chuck talked Blair stared at them with a smile. she let herself pretend the 3 of them were a cute little family wished it could be like that. but i'd be a fairytale and she didn't believe in those that moment she decided she would give Yale what she wanted for Christmas.

"Thanks for the lift home" Blair said

"for you anytime" Chuck said , Blair smiled.

"Mr. Chuck-"

"Yale?"

"yes?"

"just call me Chuck"

"alright Chuck" she said and smiling Blair looked at them. she couldn't help but smile , they were so cute together , the only two people that could make her smile like that.

"Chuck , stay" Blair said."stay" she said again almost in a whisper both Yale and Chuck looked at Blair confused.

"of course" he said

"thanks"

**A/n: Okayyyy!!!! that was better tha the previous two huh?.**

**the next one will start 5 minutes after the limo-talk.I hope you liked this one!**

**I'm still in bedrest but i'm feeling much better so i'm gonna focus on writing!**

**okay next chapter will have alot of Chuck/Blair , Yale/Chuck , Yale/Blair/Chuck and the non-judging breakfast club goes to the zoo with Yale! I'm gonna try to write it today or either i will write it tomorrow.**

**Please review and let me know what you think , if you have any good idea too , lol , everythig might help and i will give you credit for it!.**

**xoxo**


	8. our wonderful lie

"Yale go and get something to eat we will get you in a minute , Chuck and I need to talk" Blair said

"but-"

"please"

Yale sighed and pouted "wah that is _so_ not fair!"

"Yale" Blair said giving Yale her hard look.

"okay" she sighed and walked away.

"Come to my room we need to talk" Blair said.

"your room Waldorf , really? You know thing don't use to end up how you want them when we go to your room" He said following her.

"right they always end up the way you want." she said "come in"

"why did you want me to stay?" Chuck said .

"I want to give her what she wishes for Christmas" Blair said and she sat in her bed.

"really?" Chuck said as she sat next to Blair.

"yes , just for her" she said and they got closer.

"just for her" he said slowly but he kissed Blair , who couldn't help but kiss him back.

"we can't help it" she said almost in a whisper touching his mouth.

"No we can't" he said kissing her and he got on the top of her and they continued kissing.

"let's play our game , let's act like a family just for her" Blair said pulling him away.

"what made you change your mind?"he whispered in her ear and he kissed her neck.

"how happy she is when we act like a family , or at least when we get close to that" she said

"how are you going to explain it to Yale?"

"I'll figure something out , it's just for a few days until .. Christmas, okay?"

"let's do it until new year"

"Ok , new years eve then" she said "then we forget everything"

"how will she forget?"

"she's 5 she will forget soon"

"okay Waldorf"

"okay Bass" They kissed again and he was taking her dress off.

"no , no , no , Chuck , no , not now" She said.

"why?" He said.

"many reasons" she said.

"i have time" he said

"part of me is scared of you breaking my hear again" she said and fixed her hair.

"Blair we aren't teenagers anymore" he said.

"listen let's do this for Yale , not us , let's go downstairs now"

"okay you can pay me back another time" he whispered.

* * *

"Yale " Blair called.

"I'm here , watching cartoons" Yale said

"i thought you didn't like cartoons"

"I don't "

"Chuck and I have something important to tell you" Blair said and she sat next to Yale holding Chuck's hand.

"we decided we want to be a family , and we wanted to know if you would like to be a part of our family too" Chuck said and Yale smiled.

"can I?" she asked Blair.

"of course you can , it wouldn't be a family for me without you , i love you little girl" Blair said hugging Yale.

"i love you too , and i love Chuck too" Yale said with the sweetest smile ever. Chucks heart melted.

* * *

"so you are gonna live with us now?" Yale asked Chuck.

"yes he is Yale" Blair said.

"and you are going to take me to school?" Yale said happy.

"well i think i am" Chuck said and smiled.

"hey guys i have to take something to the atelier , i know its saturday but i really do , Yale you want to come with me or stay with Chuck?" Blair said .

"you don't mind if I stay with Chuck?" Yale asked

"no , not at all" Blair said.

"okay" Yale said and smiled to Chuck.

"bye bye" she said kissing Yale forehead.

"Wheres my goodbye kiss?" Chuck said and Blair arched her brows.

"Ugh just try not to burn the appartment while I'm away okay?" Blair said.

"ah , kiss me goodbye Waldorf" Chuck said and Blair tried to kiss his cheek but he managed to get her kiss him in the lips and then she gave him a look and Yale giggled.

"okay okay I'm late" she said.

"okayyy what are we gonna do now?" Chuck said.

"i don't know , whatever you wanna do , let's just _not_ burn the house , i _know_ how she gets when we don't do what she wants" Yale said really serious and Chuck laughed.

"she is bossssyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Chuck said trickling Yale.

"haha she is" Yale said in laughters.

"you know you said you wanted a family for Christmas , you have it , what do you want now?" he said.

"nothing i have everything i want" she said smiling.

"so do I" he said.

"thats good , we all have what we want"

"hmm let's see , what can we do now?" Chuck said.

"oh oh!!! i know let's play dress up" Yale said and Chuck chuckled. Yale took Chuck hands and went upstairs.

"okay you are going to wear this" Yale said handing Chuck a dress.

"Yale darling i don't think i fit there" he said.

"hmmm right" she said and kept looking for something for Chuck."okay , here" Yale said and gave Chuck a little pink crown.

"okay you are the king and I'm the princess" she said.

"i don't think kings wear pink crowns , but princess do." he said.

"wear it anyway you are king of pink-land" she said and Chuck laughed.

"and who is the queen?"

"Blair , and I'm the princess" Yale said putting her little princess-dress on.

"how do i look?" Chuck said.

"cute , what about me?" she said.

"stunning" he said and she smiled.

* * *

"are you sure this is a good idea?" Yale said.

"yes I am" Chuck answered

and Yale started jumping on the bed and running around like crazy and Chuck had to catch her

"what do you tihnk you are doing?" Blair said

"just playing" Chuck said

"and we didn't bur the house!" Yale said out of her breathe.

"and I'm really proud" Blair said hugging the little girl " i have sometihng for you" Blair said and handed Yale a bag.

"and whats for me?" Chuck said.

"oooooooohhh Candy and Chocolate"" Yale said jumping.

"yes! and for you Bass i have something too , Yale why don't you go tell Dorota to make some tea so we can eat the Chocolates" Blair said.

"what do you have for me?" Chuck said , he was really close to Blair she leaned in for a kiss but slapped him and smiled.

"that my friend is for tricking me today." she said smiling.

"bitch" he said.

"welcome , glad you liked the gift" she said.

"i love it when you talk dirty" he said.

"i know you do" she said.

* * *

"uh uh , Bass you are sleeping in the floor" Blair said.

"not fair" he said.

"I'm feeling generous i might even give you some pillows and a blanket" she said.

"Oh theres a tiny little heart in you" Chuck said leaning in for a kiss.

"no Chuck i told you"

"what? Blair please" he begged.

"look let's take it slow. all what matters now is giving Yale her gift and then getting back to normality" Blair said.

"okay , let's have our wonderful lie" he said.

"yes " she said but she couldn't help but lean in for a kiss , the kept kissing and when they were already in her bed making out taking his shirt off he asked.

"are you sure ?"

* * *

The morning after Blar woke up confused and Chuck was by her side.

"Chuck" she whispered.

"last night was amazing" he said.

"what time is it?" she asked.

"eight" he said

"you were watching me sleep? stalked much?" she said.

"please you seduced me and we had sex after you said we should take it slow , spontaneous much? I'm just trying to realize hwo your mind works"

"listen Bass , I want to make something clear , I HATE YOU" she said and he laughed.

"get ready we have to go to the zoo , remember?"

"oh yes i do"

"I'll wake Yale , and tell her to dress" he said

"please get dressed youself first i don't want her to see your pe-"

"okay" he said.

* * *

"Yale loves the Zoo" Serena said fixing her make up , they were about to go to the zoo.

"i know" Blair said.

"i missed a few chapters in this story , since when you are a family , since when do you and Chuck hold hands?" Serena asked.

"Serena this is not the moment , to talk about this" Blair said.

"please Blair just tell me something"

"uh Chuck and I slept together last night , HE IS A SELF ABSORBED BASTARD THAT MANAGED TO SLEEP WITH ME " Blair said.

"uh -what?"

"nothing , what did cabbage pach want yesterday?"

"he think he knows something about Bart's death"

"oh , Serena , do whatever you want to do , but dont fall inlvoe with Dan again , you know what happenedd last time" Blair said.

Serena sighed " i know we got married somewhere in Europe while we were drunk and i couldn't even pronunce his name"

"i know that is gross"

"grosser than having sex with Chuck when your little sister is sleeping in the other room?" Serena said and Blair gasped.

"no actualy as gross as sleeping with Nate when you were annuling your marriage with Brooklyn , for god's sake he was your lawyer" Blair said but they could't help but laugh.

"oh gosh B , we are so good when it comes to screwing up a situation" Serena said

"yeah tell me about it a month ago I was engaged" Blair said.

"Let's go Yale must be waiting" Serena said

"oh yes , we better hurry , you know how much she hates to wait" Blair said laughing

"as much as Chuck does" Serena said.

* * *

**A/N: okay here , hope you like it!! I love it lol! **

**I will write the following part tomorrow , It's them at the zoo and some other stuff i won't say.**

**I need you people to tell me , whats better for this story , Dan and Serena or Serena and Nate?**

**also if you have any good idea tell me and i'll give you credit!**

**Please review.**

**thanks so much to everyone who reads this!**

**I have really good ideas for the following chapters so keep reading and reviewing.**

**xoxo**


	9. our wonderful bet!

"oh I love red Panda bears!" Yale exclaimed following the red panda bears "can I get one?"

"no Yale we can't have a red panda bear in our penthouse" Blair said.

"then can I get a zoo?"Yale asked , Serena Nate Chuck and Blair laughed.

"i love zoos but I don't have any" Nate said.

"neither do I " Serena said.

"oh then we can get one and share it! But the red pandas are mine" Yale said. Blair stared at Chuck who was pensive she got close and rested her head on his shoulder.

"if you buy her a zoo you will lose your ability to make babies and I will make sure it hurts" Blair said in a whisper , Yale didn't hear but Nate and Serena did and laughed.

"look at the penguins Yale!" Serena said. Yale smiled and took Blair's hand.

"this is a _lovely _zoo!" she exclaimed.

"i know , I knew you'd like it" Blair said.

"do you like it?" Yale asked Chuck.

"i love it!" Chuck said and smiled to the girl.

"she loves you being here" Blair said watching Yale who was running to see the penguins closer.

"thanks for letting me come" Chuck said , also watching Yale.

"no problem." Blair said leaning in for a kiss.

"Blair!!! Chuck!!!! look!!" Yale called Blair and Chuck made their way to Yale holding hands and smiling to each other, and Serena and Nate kept staring at the 3 of them.

"she is so cute" Serena said.

"the 3 of them are cute little children" Nate joked. Serena laughed.

"children don't play the way Blair and Chuck do" she said more serious.

"huh?" he asked confused.

"didn't Chuck tell you about last night?"

"no what happened last night?"

"they are Blair and Chuck , Nate what do you think that happened?" she said giving him a look.

"oh no , they..? oh those two go so fast" he said realizing.

"no actually they waste a lot of time" she said and stared at each other for a minutes until Nate kissed her.

"they aren't the only ones" he said.

"Uncle N! Auntie S!" Yale called as she ran to them.

"Yale , kiddo , always in the right moment" Nate joked and Yale took it as a good compliment so she smiled.

"come here with us !" Yale said taking Nate's hand with her left hand and Serena with her right hand.

* * *

"I loved the zoo!!" Yale said.

"i know" Blair said.

"what are you drawing?" Chuck asked Yale , who was drawing with her crayons. it was a typical 5-year-old drawing, 3 sticky people holding hands , two of them with skirts one of them shorter than the other two.

"us" Yale said and smiled showing then the drawing , Blair and Chuck smiled to each other.

"that's a good drawing" Blair said "I wasn't allowed to have crayons at home when I was little , my mother didn't like it"

"neither did my dad " Chuck said without taking his eyes off of the drawing.

"mother doesn't let me use crayons but daddy does so when she is not home I draw and paint and when daddy gets home I give the drawings to him" Yale said really concentrated in her work. "can I give you this one to you?" Yale asked Chuck smiling. Blair felt like crying at such a perfect picture of a family , but it was a fake family and she hated to admit that she didn't want that to go away.

"I'd love to keep it" Chuck said.

"why can't I get one?" Blair faked a cry.

"don't worry , I will make one for you when I'm done with this one" Yale said smiling to her big sister.

"good." Blair said , Chuck looked at her.

"you look stunning today" Chuck said to Blair.

"thanks" she answered smiling softly. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds , Yale was still concentrated in her drawing , they kissed softly for a while , but Blair pulled away and covered her mouth.

"ew" Yale exclaimed in disgust and yelped a little. Blair giggled. Chuck chuckled.

"here" Yale said giving Chuck the drawing. Chuck smiled.

"you know , I was planning on giving you something in Christmas but now that you gave me this amazing drawing I can give it to you now" Chuck said.

" am I still getting a Christmas gift?" Yale asked with her puppy eyed look.

"of course , hold on let me get it" Chuck said , and made his way upstairs , Blair followed him with her eyes. She was jealous of Chuck getting more attention from her sister than her.

"you know Yale , we should go to the wollman rink tomorrow"

"yes!" Yale exclaimed happy " I'm working on your drawing now between"

"it looks good" Blair said.

"okay , Yale , here is it" Chuck said handing Yale a little box. . Yale opened the little box.

"what is this?"

"a necklace , with a ruby heart , like Blair's ring" Chuck said and the little girl smiled and glanced the necklace.

"oh my god!! I love it! I promise I will wear it everyday" the little girl said and hugged Chuck and threw an arm around her sister's neck. Blair hugged both of them.

"we are going to the wollman rink tomorrow" Blair said "are you coming?"

"no I don't think so I have some things to do before your parents get home so I can get the a free week" Chuck said , Yale looked disappointed .

"oh right! Oh gosh my daddy and roman , I forgot about them!" Blair said. "oh my god!"

* * *

Chuck wrapped his arm around Blair's waist from behind and pulled her close , he rested his head in her neck and she gave in and closed her eyes. He kissed her neck , cheek and lips. then They started making out.

"Chuck!" she said opening her eyes.

"hey hot piece of ass" he said

"hey bastard" she snapped.

"what's up?"he said.

"you know what's up? You are sleeping in the guest room , I'm being really generous , bed , sheets blankets and even a pillow."

"oh no Waldorf I'll sleep with you"

"no , guest room now"

"you know you look hot when you are mad" he said and kissed her.

"stop it , stop it " she said hitting him.

"why are you so mad now?" he asked.

"cause you always manage to get what you want"

"true"

"and now the whole , your-five-years-old-sis-likes-me-better act"

"we have an agreement"

"yes but I'm like the villain here , I'm the one that stops the games , you are the one who gives her presents all the time , I am the one that has to be like 'sit still' or ' go to sleep' or 'go to your room' all the time."

"relax she loves you , you are just educating her you are her guardian"

"yes but how do you explain that to her? She thinks life is a game"

"life is a game , Waldorf " he said trying to kiss her.

"that's why you two get along , Chuck?"

"yes?" he said kissing her cheek.  
"g-u-e-s-t r-o-o-m NOW"

"uh uh Waldorf"

"fine stay as long as you want I'll go"

"I'll follow you everywhere you go , even the Lady's room"

"you are disgusting , I .HATE. YOU"

"Waldorf you and I both know that is a lie" he said and she shouted the door angrily .

* * *

"so how's Blair?" Nate asked.

"mad" Chuck said smirking.

"typical" Nate joked.

"i don't understand her" Chuck sighed.

"i don't understand woman , at all"

"what do you mean?"

"Serena and I are , I think , dating , I don't know"

"Nathaniel , it's Serena with her you never know

* * *

"I think I'm dating Nate , I don't know" Serena said.

"with Nate you never know" Blair said laughing.

"i know , I'm confused"

* * *

"right like you can't know with Blair" Nate joked.

" good point" Chuck sighed.

"why is she mad now?"

* * *

"so am I with Chuck" Blair said .

"what happened now?"

"I am a sex toy to him!" Blair exclaimed melodramatically and Serena couldn't help but giggle cause Blair made it sound so serious and funny at the same time.

"Honey , we are talking about Chuck Bass , he is a sex toy himself"

* * *

"Blair is mad cause her sister loves me"

"that's twisted"

"no that Nathaniel , is Blair Waldorf"

"right "

* * *

"and he is all good with Yale" Blair exclaimed.

"that's a good thing"

"yes but don't you understand that Yale likes him better , and it's just until new years eve"

* * *

"and somehow she is jealous" Chuck said.

"then make her feel that you love her , tell her you love her"

"Nathaniel , I'm not you"

"it worked for me , I will work for you"

"we are Talking about Blair nothing could possibly work"

"that's not true"

* * *

"don't you think you are a little big for games?"

"this is not fair!" Yale said wiping her eyes "why didn't you wake me when Serena came????"

"cause you were asleep and you hate me waking you up" Blair said.

" it's untie S , when she is here you _have_ to wake me up"

"hi kid" Serena said smiling.

"Auntie s!!" Yale said and hugged her godmother.

"Yale , why don't you tell Dorota to make you some breakfast?" Blair said.

"but-" Yale objected.

"Yale!" Blair said giving her a look.

"uh okay" Yale said pouting "but this is not fair" Yale whispered and she walked to the kitchen.

"you are doing a great work with her" Serena said.

Blair sighed "i try to , she thinks I am just a meanie that haves fun ruining all the games and everything"

"she is just a kid she will realize someday"

"i just don't want to make the same mistakes my mother made with us"

"you won't , just take it easy"

"we're going to the wollman rink today"

"is Chuck coming?"

"no , he is working"

"oh"

"uh I have a headache" Blair said covering her eyes with her hands.

"are you sure you want to go?"

"i promised her. So how's work?"

* * *

"hey"Chuck said and he walked into the dinning room.

"Chuck I thought you we working , we are about to leave to the ice ri-" Blair said and Chuck kissed her.

"uh , you guys , get a room" Serena said and she walked to upstairs to get Yale who was getting readyto go to the ice rink.

They kissed for some minutes and she slapped him.

"what was that for?" Chuck said confused.

"i won't have sex with you again" she snapped.

"please you can't resist kissing me"

"you can't resist kissing ME"

"wanna bet?"

she was about to argue but she smirked realized something could make things interesting "actually... yes!"

"really?"

"i bet i won't kiss you or have sex with you if i do I lose , if you kiss me or lean in for sex you lose"

"the one that loses becomes the ether's slave."

"fine but I'm not gonna be your maid if i lose.."

"we can't have sex with anyone else"

"and you can't rape me"

"oh and to make things interesting we sleep in the same bed."

"no even dreaming"

"are you scared of being in the same bed with me?"

"fine , but don't stalk me"

"i love our bets"

"Bass you know I'm going to win"

"actually we all know how you end up when you try not to have sex with me"

"shut up"

* * *

**A/N:okay!! sorry for the long wait , i've been pretty busy lately. I hope you liked this one. i have more juicy ideas for the next chapters.**

**please review , alert , favorite , suscrive and the whole thing!**

**thanks to everyone that reads and reviews this . **

**I have the goal to reach 100 reviews before the last chapter, so help me!!! (this isn't ending anytime soon anyway)**

**xoxo**


	10. dirty playing

"morning " Blair said smiling to Chuck

."good morning , your fathers are coming today" Chuck informed.

"Roman is not my father , and I know daddy and him are coming" she snapped

"how are you going to explain your 'daddy' , who thinks you are the perfect daughter , Yale thinking we are a family and us sleeping in the same bed? Chuck smirked. Blair gasped and hit him with a pillow.

"MOTHER CHUCKER , you actually planed this huh?"

"yes , and stayed until 3 am thinking about it"he laughed

"my daddy can't know about this"

"then we don't have to tell him"

"what do you have in mind?"

"make them think we are a couple too"

"are you out of your perverted mind? I won't lie to my daddy!"

"then tell him" Chuck said smirking even more , Blair stood silent for a while.

"fine , but I won't even touch you!" she said.

"i know we have a bet!" he said.

Blair yawned "ah I'm tired"

Yale walked into the room and jumped into Blair's bed.

"hey there little girl" Chuck said kissing Yale's cheek. He realized she was wearing the necklace he gave her and touched it and smiled.

"hi! It's snowing!!!" Yale exclaimed happily.

"perfect timing! My daddy gets NYC today , we can go to central park!"

* * *

"yeah he is a perv" Blair said to Serena talking in the phone while brushing Yale's hair

"perv" Yale whispered giggling.

"Yale sit still" Blair said.

"really B , calm down , it's just one of your games"Serena chuckled.

"and I'm gonna win"

"how are you gonna do that?"

"well I'm planning on surprise C-H-U-C-K in my bedroom , he's gonna see me in S-E-X-Y U-N-D-E-R-W-E-A-R and I'm going to S-E-D-U-C-E him to get him to have se-S-E-X with me and lose the bet , I'd be wining" Blair said , spelling cause she didn't want Yale to know.

"you are so bad!"

"it's easy , I know him too well , well S , I have to go , talk to you later"

* * *

"Chuck when I said show her you love her I didn't mean a bet!!!" Nate said , shaking his head.

"it's the best way of showing her we are meant to be is a bet Nathaniel"

"you are going to lose it?"

"no , I have to hang up now , Blair's fathers are here"

* * *

"Daddy!!!" Blair

"Blair bear!" Harold said and he hugged his daughter.

"Blair bear" Yale giggled.

"so this must be Yale" Roman said.

"yes this is Yale" Blair said.

"hello sir" Yale smiled shyly.

"hi little girl " Harold said giving Yale a smile "wow she looks a lot like you" Roman said.

"yeah , oh , this is Chuck Bass , my boyfriend" Blair said and Roman smiled to her. Blair had told Roman about Chuck several times. Chuck hugged Blair , gave her a kiss (in the cheek) and smiled to Harold and Roman. Blair fake smiled.

"take a sit" Blair said.

"so when did Blair and you get back together?" Roman asked

"when I saw her we talked and decided to leave the past behind and start over , right Blair bear?" Chuck said as he sat "owwwww" he exclaimed when Blair stepped into his foot with her 5 inches heel.

"aww sorry sweetie" Blair said , fake smiling , he kissed him on the cheek and sat in his lap.

"i want to believe that was an accident" Chuck whispered.

"don't you dream Bass" she whispered back

"i'm so glad to see you two together" Harold said.

"hi" Roman said to Yale who was looking at them shyly.

"hi" she said and hid behind the couch where she was doing a puzzle earlier.

"oh I love puzzles , can I help?" Roman said and Yale smiled.

"thanks daddy , I'm so glad we're together too" Blair said.

"so how's Serena?" Harold asked.

"she's good , she is actually dating Nate" Blair answered.

"i always thought you and Nate would end up getting married" Harold said.

"so did I , but I'm glad she's mine" Chuck said , even she didn't realize he was being completely honest.

"Nate is a close friend and he will always be " Blair said.

"yes I see that" Harold smiled.

"i just love Blair" Chuck said and smiled to Blair who wanted to believe that wasn't true.

* * *

"he's an idiot Serena he's being all , 'I love you' when we're around my parents!" Blair said mad.

"well isn't that how you guys like to play?" Serena asked.

"yes but uh... now , somehow i don't want to play" Blair said and she heard Chuck walking into the room.

"well them-"

"sorry S i gotta go"

"Blair?" Chuck asked confused.

"oh , I didn't know you were here yet" Blair said , she was laying on her bed , there was all candles around . She had a nightgown on.

"what is this?" he asked confused.

She took off her nightgown , and she was in her underwear. "i think you know" she said.

"bet's off?"

"no.." she said.

"then I'm having a cold shower , unless..?" he said.

"don't you want to kiss me Bass?" she asked seductively .

"more than what you can imagine" he answered , lost in her eyes.

"then do it , I'm yours" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. "you know you want me"

"alright Waldorf "

"Bass you are giving up?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Chuck Bass doesn't give up" he said.

"do you think I will lose first?" she asked and he nodded.

"Enough you are making me lose my mood , kiss me" she demanded.

"fine , but bet's off!"

"god , no"

"I won't lose"

"my , my , Bass I won't either' she said and kissed Chuck's neck.

"not enough " he said.

"whats enough then?" she asked seductively.

he leaned in for a kiss in the lips but kissed her cheek "nice try , don't cheat baby"

* * *

"yes handsome is so cute" Blair said taking a sip of her coffee.

"yeah he gets along with cat too" Harold said. Chuck walked into the dinning room.

"morning" Chuck said and kissed (in the cheek) Blair who blushed.

"morning hunny" Blair said , fake smiling.

"good morning Charles" Harold said smiling gently.

"Chuck!!!!!" Yale said and she ran to chuck , she wrapped her arms around him and he started spinning her , Blair smiled.

"Yale! How are you today?" Chuck asked.

"good!!! tomorrow is Christmas eve!!!" Yale said.

"i know , I know" he said.

"okay okay , Yale , finish your breakfast" Blair said.

* * *

"what do you want motherchucker ?" Blair asked and Chuck smirked.

"my little cheater calm down , I just wanna talk" he said.

"waving the white flag for some sex? Thats low chuck."

"not exactly , do you remember when you used to beg me for another 15 minutes?" he said smirking , she gasped.

"i was 17 you idiot! And may I remind you that you begged to shower with me!"

"so now we're pretending you didn't enjoy it at all , tsk tsk Waldorf"

"enough stop wasting my time" she said

"' you were amazing up there'" he said quoting himself and she turned around.

"are you really gonna do that?"

"Blair.. why not?"

"Chuck , leave me alone!"

"don't bother doing all this you know you want me"

"enough!!! you are doing this cause of last night right?"

"little old me?" he said smiling innocently.

"fuck you"

"would you?"

"go away Bass" she said

"hush darling , hush , it's not worth denying how much you want me!"

"I don't want you"

"but I want you"he said

"bet's off?" she asked , he laughed.

"never"

"just go away" she said pissed off.

"knowing you so well , you can't lie to me you know you want me to stay"

"look , if you gonna play dirty , fine by me" she said smirking.

"my my , isn't this a lovely night to be dirty?"

"not a chance"

"try me"

"get someone else to try you"

"don't you remember? Don't you miss us? Like we used to be?"

"there was never 'us'"

"ok , whatever you want to say , let's make us something then" he grinned.

"please , Bass , that's all you've got?" she said smirking.

"face it Waldorf ,thats all you can handle and you wish so badly that something would have happened last night"

"quit the comments about last night!"

"well let's do something tonght that we can comment about tomorrow instaed"

"really? You think I'd give in so easily?"

"sorry , I know you too well"

"trust me , you don't know me" she said turning around.

"i do know you" he said and he wrapped his arms in Blair's hips from behind and rested his head in her shoulder "i know how much you love when I do this " she closed her eyes and he gently caressed her face "i know that you love when I touch you..and that no other man can make you feel the way I do"

"i won't give in Bass" she said softly.

"unless I make you give in" he whispered in her ear.

"call me insane Bass , but I'm stubborn and I like to play" she said and stepped into Chuck's foot with her heels again.

"vixen" he exclaimed in pain.

"well ,well , Bass , I thought you saw that coming since you know me too well!"

"you are the same bitch as always" he said as she left "think about it , you and me"

"zero chances bass , we're just doing this for Yale , now i want to sleep Bass"

* * *

"you really did that ,you are mean!" Serena exclaimed and her phone buzzed , it was a text from Nate, Blair assumed, she smiled "Awwww" she exclaimed overdelighted.

Blair made a disgust face "you two love birds make me sick"

"you are just jealous" Serena said.

"jealous of your sicking love? me? i'm gonna go vomit"

"shut up "

"never" Blair said joking.

"so how's Yale?"

"she's fine , she will be home any minute now , Chuck took her to central park ...again"

"uhh , B , i don't think this is a good idea , Yale loves Chuck you can't take her away from him"

"Serena i'm trying to do a good job here!"

"but really you should think about it"

"i'm trying to figure out something ok?"

"something like what?"

* * *

"are you exited?" Chuck asked.

"yes! " Yale answered jumping while taking his hand.

"you've been a good girl so you will get alot of presents"

"Chuck? do you miss your parents?" Yale asked.

Chuck sighed "yes i do "

"i miss mother and daddy too" the child said with tears in her eyes.

" we are your family now Yale , we will never replace your parents but we are your family" Chuck said heartbroken , Yale seemed to be the only person that could make him quite human .

"are you sure about that?" Yale asked and Cuck picked her up gently.

"Blair and I love you so much" he said.

"Chuck , did my parents die cause something i did?" the kid asked once again , she wouldn't Believe Blair so he had to ask chuck.

"don't say that , it's no one's fault" Chuck explained

"alright" she smiled.

"fine" he said.

"go get some chocolate now" the kid joked.

"how dare you talk me like that?" he asked joking trickling Yale.

" i think i was just out of my mind" she said laughing.

"okay.. let's get the chocolate now!"

"_lovely!"_

_

* * *

_

_"_ready for some sex?" Chuck asked smirking.

"fuck off Bass , i'm just getting some tea" Blair snapped.

"carefull with that language B" he said.

"you want to lose your ability of making babies right?" she snapped .

"why so rude ,Waldorf?" he said mocking her.

"GO AWAY CHUCK , GOSH YOU ARE A STALKER" she said.

"you used to love that" he smirked.

"you are disgusting and-"

"let me guess you 'hate me'?"

"i wasn't going to say that but , yes , so now if you excuse me i have better things to do than being with you"

* * *

"i told you the bet wasn't a good idea!" Nate said.

"are you kidding!? it's working good nathaniel!"

"you can't keep her happy with bets and games.....believe me all she needs is some romanticism."

"since when do you know so much nathaniel?"

"i make Serena happy , you should learn too!"

"whatever , better a broken game than a broken heart"

"you can be hurting Blair's heart"

"Nathaniel are you gay?"

* * *

"so they all lived happily ever after , the end" Blair said she was reading Yale a Christmas story. It was Christmas eve night , and Yale was over exited , all she talked about at dinner was her being a good girl and how Santa should get her a lot of presents for that too.

"she fell asleep" Chuck said admiring Blair who was sitting on the couch with Yale's legs wrapped around her and Yale's head resting in her shoulder.

"i know" she said she stared at the Christmas tree and then looked back at him

"I'm glad she got her Christmas present" he said and sat next to Blair.  
"so am I " she said smiling to him.

"let put her to bed" he said taking Yale.

* * *

"do you remember Christmas when you were five?" she asked

"yes I spent it with my father , but it was nothing like this , what about you?" he said

"uh well I think I spent it with daddy and Eleanor who kept complaining about everything still , it was nothing like this"she said and threw a little smile to Chuck.

"Yale is lucky" he said staring at the child who was now sleeping in her comfortable bed.

"not really , but I try to give her the best" she said stoking Yale's hair softly and gently.

"well you sit with her every night and read her stories holding her hand until she falls asleep it's pretty maternal."

"I'm just doing everything I wanted my mother to do when I was little"

"you are a good sister" he said. And she leaned in for a kiss.

They kissed and she looked at him " let's go to my bedroom" she said taking his hand.

* * *

"wow Waldorf that was fast , I didn't think you'd fall like this" he said.

"lock the door " she commanded.

"whatever you say Waldorf" he said smirking

"as always Bass" she smirked back , he kissed him and took his jacket off.

"Blair , are you sure?" he asked.

"dammit Chuck why do you ask??? I lost you won , claim your prize now"

"fine " he said taking her dress off.

"I can't believe we took so long..." she said.

"me either , you had me dying"

* * *

**a/n: hey!!! sorry i took sooo long i've been SOOOOOOOOO busy with work and everything plus the spoiler pic of Blair and Nate kissing totally ruined my inspiration , but the Blairanoid promo made me want to write=).**

**anyway i'm gonna try to update everyday this week cause i have time.**

**hope you liked this! help me reach 100 reviews =)**

**in my oppinion next chapter will be the best.......i'm not saying anything just wait for it....**

**thanks to everyone that reads this.**

**reviews alerts and favorites are loved!**

**xoxo**


	11. i know who i am , but who are you?

* * *

"Alright , that was amazing" Chuck groaned.

"Bass" Blair said. "i know but-"

"come on , no buts today" he said and kissed her.

"don't tell me what to do" she said and kissed her back.

"I'll make you do what I want" he said.

"enough for a while , Chuck , give me a break." she said smiling sweetly.

"fine , you lost the bet" he said smiling deviously.

"god , well ,I'm ready for the torture" she said covering her face with a pillow.

"hush Waldorf , not torture" he said. And she gave him a look.

"I don't get this , why the fuck did you make a bet if you weren't going to torture me?"

"just the fact of you knowing you lost is torture enough Waldorf" he smirked.

"okay ,i thought I was going to be your maid or something"

"little old me? Do you think I'd do that?"

"my , my , Bass , of course"

"no Waldorf , you are just my sex toy now"

"oh this is getting quite good" she said and kissed him

"please , this IS good"

"quite good" she corrected.

"really? , what do we need to make it better?"

"some handcuffs , whipped cream-" she joked.

"stop there Waldorf"

"make me Bass" she said seductively , he kissed her.

"unless you make me I won't shut up" she said.

"that's my vixen" he said and kissed her once again.

They starting making out and Yale knocked the door.

"Blair!!!!" Yale called "open up it's Christmas"

"shit!!" Blair said putting her nightgown on " cover yourself Chuck I don't want her to see your..well" she handed him his clothes.

"hang on "

"hurry up!!"

"_hello? Why isn't anybody opening the door?" _Yale said and kept knocking.

"hold on!!" Chuck said putting his pants on.

"Chuck , faster!"

he smirked " you said that a lot of times last night"

"not in front of Yale chuck" she gave him a look.

"okay open"

as Blair opened the door she found Yale sat leg crossed in the floor with hands in her hips , the pout was monumental...

"_why_ did you take so long to open?"

* * *

"alright , Yale , let's go open the gifts" Blair said cheerfully trying to make the kid drop the preaching.

"but-"Yale objected.

"come on , Yale , its Christmas"Blair said.

"don't you wanna see what Santa got you?!" Chuck said trying to help Blair.

Yale just ignored them and ran to the tree where Harold and Roman were playing with a kitten.

"look what Santa got you!" Roman exclaimed showing her the cat.

"A CAT?????? SANTA GOT ME A CAT????" Yale exclaimed and Blair looked at Chuck furious.

"ok , you lost a bet , so relax you can't say anything"Chuck said smirking.

"no way Chuck , a cat?"

"ok , I asked Dorota and she said she would take care of it , so just imagine it's not there"

"ugh , you should have told me"

"i knew your answer"

"Chu-"

"look Blair!!! look all the presents Santa got me!!" Yale said happy holding her cat , there was a lot of gifts around her.

"this is one of your presents." Chuck said and handed Blair a little DVD box.

"is that our sex tape?" Blair exclaimed in disgust..

"no , but that's a good idea for a valentines present."

"don't even think about it , I'll check it out in a second , thank you" Blair said coldly.

"i think you are gonna like it." he said and kissed her in the cheek. She smiled a took her hand and without saying anything he walked upstairs. To her bedroom.

* * *

"what do you want Bass?" Blair .

"i want you to open your gift"

"ugh...okay" Blair said opening the gift and putting the DVD into her laptop.

"better not be pornography" she said.

"you don't trust me , at all?" he said,

"no" she said honestly.

"do you regret last night?" he said.

"no , not at all" she said and kissed him.

"okay , then you won't regret this."

the power point presentation started and Blair gave Chuck a look.

"you got me a house?"

"exotic island actually"

"that's too much Chuck , you shouldn't have-"

"do you like it?"

"yes I love it"

"then its enough , but I have something more"

"what now you bought me a hotel?" she said laughing

"do you want one?" he asked serious

"no.. I was just kidding Chuck." she said "well , whats the other gift"

"well , I think I owe you a couple of things , opera , Tuscany trip.." he said handing Blair the tickets.

"you are taking me to Tuscany?"

"yes"

"but what about Yale?"

"it's just a week Blair , Serena and Nate can take care of her"

"can't we take her?"

"then it can't be that romantic , we can take her another time."

"thanks Chuck , for everything , for being so good to Yale."

"anything for you , anytime"

"you know that time , you said that being a couple could work for us in the future you were right , and I think , now its the time , don't go away after new years eve" she said holding his hand.

"really?" he said.

"just don't break my heart Bass "

* * *

"oh what adorable presents you got from Santa" Harold said , Yale was showing him all the gifts.

"i know they are _lovely_" Yale said "Blair , Chuck , where were you?"

"Chuck was giving me my present-"

"stop there guys" Nate said , he was holding Serena bridal-style.

"what happened to my _sis_?" Chuck chuckled.

"she fell asleep" Nate said.

"she passed out!"Blair exclaimed trying not to laugh.

"well she is drunk" Nate said looking down at Serena.

"Uncle Nate!!! what happened to Auntie Serena?" Yale exclaimed.

"uh well , she was just tired" Nate said laying Serena in the sofa.

"today its Christmas!" Yale said super exited , Blair and Chuck looked at each other and smiled.

"i know"Nate said "i got you a present too"

"really?!" Yale said exited."you know I got everything I wanted!"

"and what is that?"

"a family. I have a big family now , Blair Chuck , Serena , Eric " she said , when she mentioned Eric she blushed a little " you , Harold and Roman , are my family now"

Nate smiled "oh , then I guess you don't want my present anymore"

"well..."Yale said biting her lip.

"oh , I'm gonna give someone else your present" Nate joked.

"you shouldn't , if you wanted that present for me to take , I should take it ,it wouldn't be nice from me , besides it's _not enough_ , the presents are never enough " Yale said really serious and she really meant it , but Nate , Blair and Chuck couldn't help but laugh. "Whats so funny?"

"nothing nothing , let me get your gift , it's with my coat" Nate said.

"can I go with you?" Yale asked smiling innocently.

"sure"

"daddy" Blair said and hugged her dad .Chuck stood , next to her .it was a pretty awkward moment to him.

"Blair bear!" he said and hugged his daughter tight "This is your gift from us , we know you've been though a lot lately , and if you need anything from us , just ask for it " Harold said and gave Blair a gift box.

"thank you , daddy"

* * *

"ummm" Serena groaned.

"morning sleepy head , it's Christmas , you better shower up and have some of my clothes" Blair said and Serena didn't even bother looking at her.

"your clothes are toooooo Blairish" Serena exclaimed lost.

"wow , you really are drunk my sis" Chuck said and he kissed Blair.

Serena winked at Blair , and Blair giggled " come on , S , your mother and Eric will be here anytime soon "

"oh.....soonnn" Serena said making no sense at all.

"really Chuck how do you manage to not be like this when drunk?"

"I'm Chuck Bass"

"right , how could i forget?" Blair said.

* * *

"who's that?" Yale said. Blair , Chuck and her were having an Audrey Hepburn marathon.

"Yale just watch the movie" Blair said without taking her eyes off of the tv screen.

"but-"

"shhhhhh I'm loosing the best part!"

"i believe you have seen this movie zillion times" Chuck said.

"it's 'my fair lady' never gets old" Blair said.

"uhmmm I believe its getting..boring" he whispered to Yale and she laughed.

"SHHHHH!!!!" Blair exclaimed this time mad.

They were watching Breakfast at Tiffany's and Yale had fallen asleep.

"I'm gonna take her to her room" Chuck said picking Yale.

"okay , thanks" Blair said and threw Chuck a little smile.

When he got back he hugged Blair from behind.

"it's almost your birthday" she said.

"i know" he said emotionless.

"happy birthday"

"this is my favorite part" she said.

"really?" he asked. She looked at him , smiled and nodded.

"_moon river , wider than a mile"_

"dance with me" Chuck said.

"of course" Blair said.

"I'm_ crossing you in style someday"_

he took her hand and pulled her close.

"_oh dream maker , you heart breaker"_

she smiled and he smirked.

"_wherever you are going..I'm going your way"_

"this is like my dream.." Blair said.

"_two drifters , off to see the world"_

"what dream?"

"a while ago I dreamed about you and me dancing this song in a roof"

"_there's such a lot of word to see "_

he spun her around and she smiled.

"dreams come true" she said

"_we're after the same , rainbow's end"_

he leaned in for a kiss and kissed her really softly.

"_waiting round the bend"_

"this is perfect"

"you are perfect"

"_my huckleberry friend_

_moon river , and me"_

he kissed her once again , but this one was more of a movie like kiss.

She smiled and looked at her watch "Happy birthday"

"thanks" he said and she kissed him.

"oh well , I have a special present for you"she said smirking.

"really?" he said smiling suggestively.

"oh yeah" she said and kissed him.

She took his shirt off and kept kissing him.

"i love you , I never stopped and I'll always love you , no mater what , no matter what you do nothing can me me stop loving you." she said and Chuck kissed her and took her dress off.

* * *

Blair yawned a little and opened her eyes. Chuck was next to her already woken up staring at her.

"happy birthday" she said,

"that was amazing"

she breathed and said "i know right?"

she rested her head on his chest , they were both still naked.. "so what are we doing tonight?"

"tonight? "

"it's your birthday silly! Besides daddy and roman are gonna take Yale to the central park , wollman rink and then they are going to the movies. They are taking the grandparents-like role very serious" he started stroking her chocolate curls.

"well I was thinking...romantic dinner and then our last clothes-less night" he said and she looked at him confused " tomorrow is new years eve...unless you want to have sex with me before 12 , its gonna be our last clothes less night"

"let's have a 2015 with loads of clothes-free nights" she said and kissed him.

"amen to that"he said and kissed her. They were already making out when Blair pulled away.

"Ch-ch-uuuu-ck not now! Yale will wake up anytime soon and my daddy might hear us!"

"come on , just 15 minutes I swear" he said. She kissed him and stood up placing her finger in his lips. And with the other hand covering herself with a sheet.

"tonight"

"pleaseeee!!!" he begged "I'm the birthday boy" he said smiling seductively

"i have to shower"he smiled in a way only she knew what meant "oh no , no shower sex again , I'm serious Bass!"

"there's nothing I can do to change your mind?" he said.

"Bass Bass , you never learn do you when I say no it's-" she said and he kissed her to shut her up.

"i know how to change your mind" he said and kissed her.

"okay that might change my mind"

* * *

_that night_

Blair's phone started buzzing.

"hey" she said "i have comestible underwear for tonight"

"uh , Blair about tonight , sorry i can't make it I have to work late..sorry" he said.

"oh , it's okay Chuck ....i guess we can have a romantic dinner other day"

"thanks for understanding" he said.

"no problem , i love you" she said disappointed. he hanged up.

she was furious .. and lonely in an empty house , she decided to call Serena

* * *

Blair looked at the clock... 5:47 am.

"hmmmm" she groaned and turned around to Chuck's side of the bed to see if he was there , he wasn't. she put her night grown on and went downstairs .

* * *

Blair sighed got her phone and called him once again before walking into the again it went to voice mail.

the place was messy.. it was obvious that there had been a party there. she looked for Chuck everywhere at Victrola , and she found him in the rooftop sleeping.

"good morning Bass" she whispered in his ear.

"hmm" he groaned.

"do you at least remember me?" she said trying not to show her anger and frustration.

"ugh , Waldorf , what are you doing here?" he said opening his eyes.

" You lied Chuck , i thought you wanted this to work" she said with tears in her eyes.

he sat and looked straight to her eyes showing her how sad he was "i want this to work , it's just-"

"is just what ? Chuck , if you want this to work talk to me , tell me ' Blair i want to go get drunk with Nate in my birthday instead of having a romantic date with you' don't lie to me Chuck , I don't care if we do or not do those things that are remotely considered normal for any couple , cause we're us , Chuck and Blair , Blair and Chuck but what I want is you being honest with me and being by my side when i need you and I'll do the same for you " she said and she walked away.

* * *

by the time Chuck got home she was laying in bed.

"are you still mad?" he asked. she didn't answer "I'm sorry"

"yeah , i can tell , since you never care about me trying to make things work" she said she didn't look at him.

"i do , but it's not just that!"

"then what? what Chuck?"

"my birthday isn't something i enjoy , that's why i didn't want to be with you , i want to spend the days i can enjoy with you."

"then , why don't you tell me Chuck? why? can't you just let me be more than....pure sex to you?"

"you would never understand"

"try me"

"no , your life is a fairytale" he said.

"uh , clearly you don't know me "

"do you even know yourself?" he asked mad and she looked at him mad.

"i know who i am ....but..who are you?" she said meeting his eyes deeply.

"I'm Chuck Bass" he said and she shock her head.

"you know I'm trying to help you here , I'm trying to be next to you , I'm trying Chuck... but i feel like you don't want me anymore"

""i want you , but it's not easy"

"i know it's not easy , look Chuck , you can't keep getting drunk in your birthdays like a 15 year old who isn't satisfied by his girlfriend without a reason , you can't just sit and watch everyone being happy while you destruct yourself , cause you destroy everyone around you"

"no one would care" he said and she met his eyes again.

"i would , don't you understand? I've always wanted to be here , if you want to destroy yourself , don't do it , not for yourself , not for everyone else , just for me , ad for Yale and everyone who loves you" she said. he stared at her blankly.

* * *

_**A/N**_**: hope you like it! I will update tomorrow if I get time and I will post a new story too. **

**i had some personal and familiar issues that didn't let me get online and i've been writing alot of ideas for new stories (i have like 7 ideas now) plus i tried to update yesterday and Monday but something was wrong with Fanfiction grrr...**

**anyway hope you like it and i skipped some days between Christmas and Chuck's birthday cause its gonna be used as flashbacks in a couple of chapters. and i did the same with the morning of Chuck's birthday and the next morning at 5 am , its gonna be flashbacks for tomorrows chapter.**

**oh and be patient about some parts i wrote when i was having no sleep at all just some red bulls. but now that i have everything done i will get a nice sleep lol.**

**20 reviews to get 100!!! =)thanks sooooo much to everyone that reviewed , subscribed and favorited =)**

**feedback apreciated**

**xoxo**


	12. I love you

**

* * *

**

**A/N: the parts in **_italics_** are the flashback from his birthday.**

* * *

**previously....**

**"you know I'm trying to help you here , I'm trying to be next to you , I'm trying Chuck... but i feel like you don't want me anymore"**

**"i want you , but it's not easy"**

**"i know it's not easy , look Chuck , you can't keep getting drunk in your birthdays like a 15 year old who isn't satisfied by his girlfriend without a reason , you can't just sit and watch everyone being happy while you destruct yourself , cause you destroy everyone around you"**

**"no one would care" he said and she met his eyes again.**

**"i would , don't you understand? I've always wanted to be here , if you want to destroy yourself , don't do it , not for yourself , not for everyone else , just for me , ad for Yale and everyone who loves you" she said. he stared at her blankly.**

**

* * *

**

_"_I'm sorry" Chuck said. and Yale walked downstairs.

"why are you fighting?" Yale said wiping her eyes.

"it's nothing Yale , just a little disagreement" Blair said and kissed her sister's cheek.

"was it something i did?" Yale asked looking at Chuck , Chuck picked her up.

"Nope , not at all" Chuck said and Yale threw her tiny arms around Chuck's neck and kissed his cheek. Chuck froze , he wasn't expecting so much sweetness in just a few actions. Blair stood silent and smiled a little.

_"Blair!!! Chuck !! open up!!!!!!!" Yale exclaimed knocking the door._

_Blair opened the door "What's wrong?"_

_"nothing" Yale said and bounced into Blair's bed where Chuck was laying and she hugged him._

_"happy birthday" Yale said and Blair smiled and sat next to them._

_"Thanks" Chuck said and gave Yale a smile._

_"Dorota and I made you a special breakfast" Yale said and smiled to Blair " well it was my sis idea..."_

_"really? you shouldn't" Chuck said and Yale smiled to him once again._

_"but silly , it's your birthday!"_

_"yeah...i know" Chuck said becoming more serious._

* * *

Yale sat in the sofa next to Chuck and examined him for a while.

"Are you sad?" Yale asked looking straight to Chuck's eyes.

"a little" Chuck admitted and took a deep breathe.

"_why?"_

"it's a boring thing of grown ups" Chuck said an Yale just looked at him and smiled a little.

Blair walked into the living room and sat next to Yale .

"I'm going to have breakfast with Serena , are you coming?" Blair asked Yale.

"is Chuck coming too?" Yale asked.

"i don't know .... do you want to come Chuck?"

"no , thanks , I want to stay here"

"can i stay with you?" Yale asked.

"sure" Chuck said.

"okay , I'm leaving , if you need anything call me" Blair said and kissed Yale's forehead.

* * *

"i don't know S , he isn't being himself... i don't know where we're at anymore" Blair said and took a sip of her coffee "and we have to pretend that nothings going on , when actually there's a lot , like i said i love you to him a lot of times and he never said it to me"

"B , think about it , i don't think Chuck has told anyone that , and you are the first experience with love he had"

"i know but , i want to be with him , i want to talk , i want to love him , but the only thing that gets between us is his fear"

"he will say it back"

"i hope so , so how's Nathaniel?" Blair asked.

"Nathaniel? since when do you call him Nathaniel.." Serena giggled.

"ugh , too much time around Chuck"

Serena chuckled "he's fine , we're planing Valentine's day already"

"Serena it's not even new years yet"

"i know , but we're exited."

"i can tell" Blair said and laughed a little." i always thought i was going to end up with Nate"

"i always thought i was gonna end up with...hmm i don't know , Jude Law?" Serena joked using Blair's tone.

"Shut up" Blair exclaimed annoyed but she was just joking.

* * *

"do you miss your parents?" Yale asked "is that why you are sad?"

Chuck looked at Yale and they both stood silent for a while and Chuck started thinking about his mom.

* * *

_Chuck glanced his mother's grave . He left red roses for her .His father told him once that those where her favorites._

_"I'm sorry i killed you , mom , I'm sorry i made dad's life a living hell , I'm sorry i killed him too ,It's all my fault. I don't know you.. but i miss you and I've always felt lonely without you mom. My birth **tore a family apart **. why didn't i die instead of you?"_

_he sobbed a little "i love you , you are the only person in the whole world I'm not scared to show my feelings , but i can't see you. i wish you were alive , i miss you too much"_

_he looked at his watch and realized that it was time to meet Blair... he felt that he couldn't see her , he wasn't in the mood and he knew she was over exited._

_he grabbed his phone and dialed Blair's number._

_"hey" she said "i have comestible underwear for tonight"_

_"uh , Blair about tonight , sorry i can't make it I have to work late..sorry" he said._

_"oh , it's okay Chuck ....i guess we can have a romantic dinner other day"_

_"thanks for understanding" he said._

_"no problem , i love you" she said disappointed. he hanged up._

_he stared at his mothers grave a little more and decided to text Nate._

**_Victrola , tonight._**

**_-c_**

_a few minutes later he answered._

**_don't you have plans with B? _**

**_-N_**

_Chuck texted him once again._

**_are you coming or not?_**

**_-c_**

_Chuck waited for the response._

**_yeah , see ya._**

**_-N_**

**_

* * *

_**

"yeah thats excatly why I'm sad" Chuck said.

"I miss my parents too" Yale said.

"You have us now" he told Yale.

"and you have us now too" she said.

Chuck realized he screwed up badly. Yale and Blair were too important to him and he did a terrible thing to Blair. He felt that he was loosing her again .

* * *

By the time Blair had gotten home she completely ignored Chuck and he knew why. Yale Chuck Blair Roman and Harold had spent the whole day like a family , like Yale wanted. But Blair and Chuck didn't even look at each other.

it was already getting late and they all had to go to new years eve party at the palace. Blair was getting ready.

"Blair let me talk to you" Chuck said.

"Not now Chuck , i have to get ready for the new years eve party , you should too"

"Blair-"

"Chuck , i'm serious , you already screwed up , if you want to make it up to me , just behave yourself tonight" she said coldly

* * *

_Chuck laughed and kissed one of the hookers he had next to him. he was drunk and started making out with two hookers , Nate knew what was going to happen next he tried to stop Chuck but he wouldn't listen. Nate just stared at him and then he walked out of the builing._

_he called Serena._

_"Hey Nate whats up?" Serena said and Blair's laugh could be heard "you love birds are disgusting" Blair said and Serena covered Blair's mouth with a pillow._

_"is Blair there?" Nate asked._

_"yeah , Chuck is working late so we're watching some Audrey while Yale is out with Blair's father"Serena said._

_"can i talk to Blair?" Nate said._

_"sure" Serena said and handed the phone to Blair that looked confused._

_"Nathaniel!!!" Blair said and Serena giggled._

_"Blair , Don't kill me , or Chuck. and don't tell him i told you...I'm just telling you cause i think its unfair...Chuck is not working late, he's at victrola"_

_

* * *

_

"do i really have to wear this?! i look funny" Yale said , she was in a little Black dress and she had flats white tights and a little hairband that matched the whole outft. she touched the hairband , made a disguest face and Blair took her hand.

"yes because that hairband makes you look like a porcelain doll" Chuck said.

"really?" Yale asked.

"yes" Blair said and smiled to the little girl.

Chuck looked at Blair and Blair looked at Chuck and rolled her eyes and looked at Yale again.

* * *

"_Blair i think you should wait , he will eventually tell you" Serena said._

_"Serena , i trusted him and he lied"_

_"B , listen to me , wait for him , if he isn't by your side the time you wake up get mad yell and do whatever you want. Trust him it's the only way he can trust you"_

_"fine , i swear that if he's not here by the time i wake up i'll castrate him"_

_"thats my girl"_

_"i have to go now "Serena said._

_"Okay , thanks for watching Audrey with me"_

_"you are my bestfriend"Serena said and hugged Blair._

_"wasn't Yale you BFF?" Blair joked._

_"Oh yes right , then you are my second best friend"_

_"good to know" Blair said and tried to laugh , but she was so frustrated with the whole Chuck situation that she couldn't._

* * *

"Blair-"

"go away Chuck , i'm enjoying the party don't ruin it"

"no let me talk" hesaid.

"fine.."

"I'm sorry" Chuck said.

"i know. all we can do is hurt echother , its out nature... we are not couple material" Blair said shedding tears,

"no...we're Chuck and Blair , Blair and Chuck" Chuck said and took her hand gently

"10 , 9 , 8 " people at the party started counting down for new years.

" the worst thing you've ever done , the darkest thought you ever had" she quoted herself in a whisper.

"7 , 6 , 5, 4" Everyone but Blair and Chuck counted down .

"I will stand by you through anything"Chuck said

"3!!2!!"

"why would you do that?" she asked crying even more.

"1!!!!"

"because , i love you"Chuck said and kissed Blair passionately.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!" eveyone said by the moment Blair and Chuck were kissing.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it!**

**Okay someone reviewed suggesting a wedding and Yale to be the flower girl....there WILL be a wedding...all I'm saying.(thanks for the idea EnglandOCfan)**

**this is my favorite one so far cause** **of the 'i love you' and Chuck in the grave part and when Yale hugged Chuck. about Yale , i soo wanted her to be more in the chapter but i wasn't so inspired so she was barelly in it=( she will be more , much more, int he next couple of chapters , i have the following chapter half written and the 3 next chapters all writen and she is on them alot**

**ok , i'm doing such a mess with the updates , and i really don't think i will be able to update tomorrow cause i have a rehearsal and stuff and the day after i have a meetng , and french exam but i'll try to update in the morning , may be a shorter chapter.**

**okay we are almost reaching 100!!!! YAYYYY thanks thanks thanks!!! to everyone that reviewed!! you don't know how happy it makes me to open my e-mail and find 25 messages from Fanfiction (some are reviews , others are suscriptions and favorites!) thanksssss =)=)=)**

**Chuck finally said I love you.... how will Blair react??!?! you have to wait until next chapter!.**

**REVIEWSSSSSS ARE LOVED!!!!!!**


	13. I'm not Chuck Bass without you

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: _THERE IS A KINDA M-RATED SCENE AT THE END_.ok you have been warned._**

**

* * *

"i know. all we can do is hurt each other , its our nature... we are not couple material" Blair said shedding tears,**

**"no...we're Chuck and Blair , Blair and Chuck" Chuck said and took her hand gently**

**"10 , 9 , 8 " people at the party started counting down for new years.**

**" the worst thing you've ever done , the darkest thought you ever had" she quoted herself in a whisper.**

**"7 , 6 , 5, 4" Everyone but Blair and Chuck counted down .**

**"I will stand by you through anything"Chuck said**

**"3!!2!!"**

**"why would you do that?" she asked crying even more.**

**"1!!!!"**

**"because , i love you"Chuck said and kissed Blair passionately.**

**"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!" everyone said by the moment Blair and Chuck were kissing.**

* * *

Blair pulled away the kiss , she rolled her eyes but then smiled and he wiped her tears softly

She sighed. "that's too bad"

he had a disappointed look in his face but suddenly he smiled

"I love you because , I'm no one , I'm not Chuck Bass without you Waldorf"

"you are the biggest jerk , did you know that? " Blair said .

he nodded "definitely "

"i love you too, always will , never stopped " she said.

"good cause I haven't stopped either" he said smirking

she nodded "Even you are a jerk , i love you more" she smiled.

"i don't think so" He said and kissed her again.

"happy new year" Blair said.

"happy new year" Chuck said. they kissed once again .

* * *

Chuck spun Yale around and she giggled.

"i still can't get how you aren't tired at all Yale" Blair said throwing herself in her bed.

Chuck placed Yale in the bed gently. and lied next to her. "someone has a RedBull overdose"

Yale jumped on the bed and Blair closed her eyes but smiled. "whats redbull ovwerdose?" Yale asked.

"overdose" Chuck corrected.

Yale smiled "_over-dose_"

"It's nothing Yale Chuck is just kidding" Blair had and pulled her sister close. Yale let Blair cuddle her giggling. Yale gently took Chucks hand and smiled to him , he smiled back.

"promise me will always be my little girl" Chuck told Yale. Yale started playing with his hand. she was still with Blairs arms wrapped around her.

"i promise" Yale answered with a big smile and dreamy eyes.

"oh Yale , dear , you have no idea what your promising Chuck won't let you have boyfriends" Blair said a couple of minutes later.

"yeah you aren't allowed to date until you turn forty , is that clear?" Chuck said trickling Yale

"hahaha yupp , i don't need a boyfriend boys are yucky!!" Yale said in laughter.

"thats my girl!" Chuck said and trickled Yale again. Yale laughed and so did just looked at them smiling.

"Lets get Blair!" Chuck said and reached Blair with his hands.

"No NO Chuck nooooo" Blair said and Yale and Chuck started trickling her.

"hahahah , really guys please- ple-please" Blair said laughing.

"okay okay you are free now" Yale said. Blair laughed again. Chuck kissed her.

"i love you"Chuck told Blair softly.

"I love you more" Blair said and smiled to him again. Yale gave them a look.

"We love you too" Blair said.

"We love you soooo much" Chuck both kissed yale's cheeks , Blair kissed her left cheek and Chuck her right cheek. Yale rolled her eyes.

"I love you both , too" Yale said. and rolled her eyes again. Blair and Chuck smiled."but you are yucky too"

Blair gasped playfully. "how dare you say that?! you know what Chuck? let's get her now"

* * *

Serena and Blair were doing their daily catching up. they were laying on Blair's bed reading magazines , eating croissants and drinking coffee. Yale was, as always , with them , bouncing on the bed , stealing Blair's magazines and asking everything , and also running to the living room every 2 minutes to play wii Serena had given to her. and then going back to the room to listen to the grown up talk.

"the games you gave me are so _lovely_ auntie S!!!!" Yale exclaimed with a smile in her face as she walked into the room.

"i thought you hated videogames." Blair said to her sister as she bounced into the bed next to where Blair was laying.

"no i love them" Yale said and intanstly turned her gaze to the magazine that Blair was reading . Blair continued reading it.

but suddenly Yale looked at Blair wide-eyed.

when Blair noticed she arched a brow at the child and looked back to Serena and gave her a look and then she turned her gaze back to Yale.

"uhhhmm i know that look so well what now Yale?"

"oh no , nothing" Yale said and looked back to the magazine. Blair kept looking at her sister arching brows.

She waited.

"Blair?" Yale asked and Serena quickly looked at Blair , they both knew that tone so well.

"Yes, sweetie?" Blair said smiling , she knew something was coming.

"you and Chuck are going on a vacation , right?"

Serena smiled and tried not to giggle .something was definitely coming.

"yes , why?" Blair asked.

Yale looked at Blair "oh nothing! i was just wondering!"

Blair arched brows again and looked to Serena. "oh really?" She said to Yale.

"yes ." Yale said to Blair smiling and then she looked away.

Both Blair and Serena knew what was happening the child was up to something.

"well I'm gonna keep playing" Yale said and quickly ran downstairs.

Blair sighed. "She's plotting again"

Serena nodded. "of course she is"

Blair sighed again."sometimes i wonder how is she that smart?"

"i know she got the devilish part from her sister" Serena said.

"shut up" Blair said

"Uh-huh. So what happened last night?" Serena asked curiously.

"he told me he loved me using the words i said 6 years ago"

"awwww oh my gosh thats so romantic!!!! what else?" Serena said.

"you know , with your 'oh my gossssshhhhh thats so romantic' you make it sound sickeningly romantic" Blair said and Serena gave her a look.

"it was soo romantic , but not your kind of sickeningly sweet romanticism" Blair said annoyed.

"and i thought you weren't the old high school bitch Blair Waldorf anymore!" Serena said melodramatically mocking Blair.

"Shut up. okay , anyway i told him that he was a jerk-"

"why am i not surprised at all?" Serena cut in.

"LET ME FINISH FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!" Blair said .Serena mouthed an OK." so he said 'definitely' and i said i loved him , i really can't believe it took Chuck 6 years to say it back"

"i told you he was going to say it back! but you just ran away to France and-"

"yeah i know , you were right after all"

"i know"

"and last night was-"

Serena's stopped reading her magazine and threw disgusted look to Blair. "Please , no details on the sex"

"i was gonna say so sweet" Blair said and then she reached another magazine "and for your information we didn't have sex last night"

"yeah , I'm not stupid , B , he said he loved you and the whole epic speech and you guys didn't have sex?"

"well maybe sex isn't everything for us" Blair said reading her magazine. Serena looked to Blair and arched brows."thats not entirely true..."

"so now sex isn't an important factor in your relationship with Chuck?i don't buy that B."

"nope , we're Chuck and Blair" Blair said and winked. Serena rolled her eyes and went back to her magazine.

"you are totally smitten"

Yale walked into the room again. this time she sat next to Serena.

"so whats new kiddo?" Serena asked to Yale.

"uh..nothing"

"Yale..."Blair said.

"Blair?"

"yes?"

"can i ask you something?" as those words came out of Yale's mouth Serena and Blair both looked at Yale arching brows.

"sure" Blair said.

_" _about the vacation , _Why_ can't i go too?!" Yale cried.

"Yale , it's a boring trip for adults we'll be gone for just a week" Blair explained.

"but i wanna go" Yale said pouting.

"why?" Blair asked arching brows.

"cause _I'm Yale Ros_e" she said.

Blair felt like killing Chuck in that second. Yale had been copying Chuck and Blair all week long and now she was speaking just like Chuck but with a touch of Blair in her expressions.

"and _I'm Blair Waldorf_ but you can't go cause you have school by then" Blair said.

Yale shock her head "nuh-oh . _Yale Rose **sounds better**_" Serena smiled at the child.

"sorry i interrupt but nothing sounds as good as _'I'm Chuck Bass'_" Chuck said walking into the room.

Blair rolled eyes and so did Yale. But Yale was just copying Blair.

"hi Chuck" Serena said.

"You always know how to make an entrance , Bass" Blair said.

"Chuck , can i go? please , please please!!!!!!!" Yale begged wide-eyed. she knew she could convince Chuck.

"well-" Chuck said and looked at Blair who gave him a look.

"Yale you are staying with Uncle Nate and Auntie S , we will call everyday and-" Blair said.

"fine , but bring me lots of presents!" Yale agreed.

"works fine for me!" Chuck said and Yale smirked.

"ugh , she is being more like you day by day" Blair said rolling her eyes

"okay Yale i think we should go , Nate is waiting for us" Serena said " we are so late"

"okay , bye Blair bye Chuck" Yale said smiling.

Blair and Chuck kissed Yale's cheeks and she rolled her eyes. they all went to the living room and Yale put on her little coat.

"bye Yale , have fun at the movies" Blair said waving at her. "thanks for babysitting Yale , S"

Serena mouthed a "no problem" as the elevator door closed.

Blair quickly turned to Chuck.

"i think dear , Bass , you owe me an explanation"

"about the other day?" Chuck asked.

"yes" Blair said and she sat down.

he sighed. "ok" he sat new to her."It's a long story"

"well i have time" she said. "Are you going to tell me now, or are we going to just sit in silence ?"

He looked at her.

"i love you , and you deserve the truth"

she smiled and nodded

" six years ago When I left you it was the hardest decision I had ever had to make".he said.

"i don't want to know about 6 years ago Chuck , i've already forgiven you about that but tell me why you lied to me on your birthday" she said.

"let me finish .I left because I knew I would have ended up making you hate me".

"I don't hate you. and i could never hate you no matter what".

"I left because i felt i would end up breaking your heart and ruining your life if i stayed. I couldn't even stand myself at that moment. I felt like i had already ruined it all. and i blamed myself because of both of my parents death"Chuck said .

"wait , your mother died in a plane crash when you were six" Blair said.

Chuck shock his head "no , she died giving birth to me and I blamed myself".

they both stood silent for a while.

"Chuck, that wasn't your fault".

"Yes it was , my father blamed me and so did I. and then i blamed myself because of his death. he hated me , i know , i truthly know that he had always wished of me dying instead of my mother.".

" He loved you , Chuck."

"My father never loved me and he made my life a fucking living hell even after his death" he said. and he looked away

"Chuck you have to forgive him. He loved you". she said and he looked back at her , with hurt in his eyes.

"He didn't love me Blair. i never saw love in his eyes what I did see was just the way he hated me. and i don't blame him. i took the woman he loved from him . i don't know what would happen to me if someone took you away from me".

"He loved you Chuck he just didn't know how to tell you or show you. and i'm always gonna be here".

"I will never forgive him "

She held him close "it's okay" she said.

"i'm sorry"

"it's okay , just next time , talk to me when somethings going on"

"i will. i can't believe i've just gotten this chance"

he held her close and kissed her.

"whens Yale getting home?"Chuck asked.

"Nate and Serena are bringing her here in about two hours why?" Blair said.

"i believe we have two hours to have fun" he said and she smirked and kissed him.

he took her dress off and they kissed once again.

"i love you Chuck Bass. always will"

"and I love you , Waldorf"

he took his shirt off and he was now shirtless taking his pants off.

a couple of minutes later he was already in the top of her , kissing her passionately.

she smiled to him "you keep amazing me with your straight , Bass"

he smirked "same with you Waldorf."

he kissed her " i promise i will use protection next time"

they kissed again"is it the first time we do it without protection?"

she closed her eyes , she felt totally carefree and she kissed him once again.

"no , but you are on the pill" he wasn't paying attention to the conversation either.

"I'm not " she said "but i will be next month.......kiss me bass"

Chuck kissed they continued having sex....

...

......

and suddenly they both heard that someone was walking in.....

* * *

**A/N:**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY!! i took so long to update but school has been terrible.**

**ok first of all we're reached 100 reviews=) i'm so happy=)**

**second... theres a HUGE spoiler in one of the part about something that is onna happen in the future but i'm not saying which part.**

**and then , who do you think that is gonna walk into them having sex? this is up to you cause i can't figure out who should lol. one of my friends actually requested a long time ago to have someone walking into them in the middle of their hot sex. the fact is my friend doesn't know who should and i don't know either.**

**i really hope you like this.**

**i will hopefully update before the weekend. and it will be longer than this one.**

**the continuation to this , Yale's first school day and the preparations to the vacation are in next chapter=)**

**review=)  
**

**xoxo  
**


	14. He's a French pig!

"Blair!"

Blair glared at the person that called her name and suddenly gasped.

"Wh-what-what are you doing here?" Blair exclaimed pulling Chuck away and covering herself quickly with some clothes.

"Who is he?!" Asked Chuck.

Blair sighed. "What are you doing here Maximilian?"

"Maxilimian? He's your-" Chuck said.

"Yes "Blair said.

"Blair, qui est ce?" Max said in his strong french accent.

Blair sighed once again. "C'est Chuck Bass"

Chuck threw a confused look to Blair. "He asked who you were and I said that you are Chuck Bass," he nodded and she smirked "You always slept in French class."

Max looked shocked "Porquoi -pourquoi êtes-vous -" he couldn't finish his own sentences and he sighed "Blair, I love you."

Blair shook her head "Max, I'm sorry, I don't love you anymore. I...love Chuck, I deeply love Chuck Bass," Blair said and Chuck smiled.

Max sighed and looked away. Blair realized the hurt in his eyes and felt confused.

Chuck gave Blair a look "I think we should get some clothes on."

Blair bit her lip "Yeah...." she blushed, "Max could you turn around for a second?"

She quickly ran upstairs with Chuck following her.

"Why is this French fuck here?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know, and what the hell is a french fuck?" Blair said and chuckled.

"Blair, I am very serious about this" Chuck said.

Blair giggled, "And so am I!"

Chuck raised a brow, in the same way she does when she is annoyed or someone isn't paying enough attention to her.

"Gosh, you are acting like a jealous boyfriend! Give me a break." She said while she was slipping into a delicate blue dress.

"Well I am a jealous boyfriend, and I won't let my stunning girlfriend be around her ex-fiance. He is french Blair, FRENCH!" Chuck explained.

"Hey, what's up with you and French people? Roman is French, my daddy is french, and so was Eleanor," Blair said.

"French aren't people you should trust. They are pigs" Chuck said.

"No, they are not! You are just too jealous and developing a childish xenophobic hate to french people because I almost married Max. Please grow up. I love you, not Max," Blair said "but please try to act normal."

Chuck sighed and got his pants on. "Fine, fine, I will act normal."

"I love you, always will," Blair said and kissed Chuck.

"I love you too Waldorf...but don't even dare to look at him for too long"

"Deal."

* * *

"Sorry about earlier. We weren't expecting your visit," Chuck said in all his politeness. Blair smiled.

Max nodded.

"So, Max, why are you here?" Blair asked.

Max sighed "I...just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about everything." Max said in a strong french accent.

Blair smiled and Chuck gave her a look.

"Don't worry, it's okay. How long are you staying here in New york?"

"I will stay a couple of weeks.... At the palace hotel." Max said.

Chuck fake-smiled. Blair chuckled. "I own that hotel...." Chuck said

Max's face didn't show any kind of emotion at all. "Good for you," he said.

Chuck frowned, and looked at Max with anger in his eyes but Blair took his hand. "Oh yes, really good for me considering that I can do whatever Iwant...whenever I want-"

Blair slowly hit Chuck's arm and then whispered "Behave yourself Bass!"

Chuck smiled innocently and Blair rolled her eyes.

"So, why are you in New York City...besides telling me you're sorry?" Blair asked curiously.

"Business." Maximilian said emotionless again.

Blair nodded."As far as I remember you were always out for business."

Max nodded" Yeah, but work has been slow." He paused and then smiled. "You know, the wedding planner called yesterday...."

"Ugh, that was the worst wedding planner ever!" Blair said annoyed.

"Good to know for the next time." The frenchman exclaimed.

"There won't be a next time; Blair isn't going to marry you." Chuck said really jealously.

"I understand. I should get going" Max said.

"Max, we can still be friends right?!" Blair said.

"Right" Max said,

"How's little...eh...I don't remember her name"

"Yale" Chuck said really annoyed.

"Yes, Yale, how is the little girl?" Max asked.

"She is fine she is out with Serena and Nathaniel" Chuck said coldly.

"Nice." Max said.

"Yea." Chuck said.

The three of them stood silent for a couple of minutes,

"Listen, I'm hosting an architectural exhibition tomorrow at The Palace. It would be nice if both of you and Yale came" Max said.

Blair nodded, "Of course we will."

Chuck gave Blair a look and Blair smiled to him.

"Well, then I'll see you two tomorrow." Max said.

"Sure" Chuck said and faked interest.

"I really should go" Maximilian said. Chuck was making him feel to uncomfortable, and he didn't want to stay.

Blair stood up and Max kissed her cheek, Chuck immediately stood up and grabbed Blair.

"Bye" Max said and Chuck waved with his hand.

Chuck waited until Max was gone and then glanced Blair.

Chuck shock his head. "No, we are not going Blair."

"Chuck please. Why not?" Blair said with a little pout that Chuck loved.

"Because he is your ex fiance" Chuck said.

"But he is my friend" Blair said.

"We are not going" Chuck said once again.

"We are going" Blair stated narrowing her eyes and arching a brow.

"I don't want to go" Chuck said.

"But I want to go!" Blair said.

"Because he's gonna be there?" Chuck asked.

Blair rolled her eyes. "No, because I want to go out to a social event like this."

"We went to the New Year's party at The Palace, why aren't you satisfied with that?" Chuck asked.

"Because you hosted that party, can't we go to a social even that isn't hosted by you, dear?" Blair asked.

Chuck breathed out dramatically. "Fine."

Blair kissed Chuck. "You are such a drama queen, Bass"

"No, I am not." Chuck said and looked away.

"Good now, I gotta go for a while Jenny has something to tell me." Blair said and waited for a response.

Chuck ignored Blair.

"Please, Chuck, don't act like a 3 year old." Blair chuckled.

"I'm not acting like a 3 year old. I just don't think that going to a party your ex fiance is hosting is fine." Chuck said.

"Chuck, I love you...only you." She said and kissed him. "I'm really late. Are you coming?" Blair asked.

"No , Serena will bring Yale anytime soon so I'd rather stay." He said and she nodded and walked away.

God, It was so great the way she made him feel. He had never been jealous like that of someone else before. Blair was special and he knew it.

"Blair?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you too" he paused and she smiled. "So much, but if that French dares to touch you I'll kill him"

"Death by scarf? Nice Bass" Blair said chuckling.

"Wait, have you been talking to Nathaniel?!"

"Chuck!!!!!!" Yale exclaimed, happily running to him. Behind her was Serena, along with Nate.

"Hey Chuck" Serena and Nate said together.

"Hey. How did Yale behave?" Chuck asked.

"Perfect, as always." Serena smiled at Yale who smiled back.

"Hey, where's Blair?" Nate asked.

"She's in the atelier. Jenny had to tell her something" Chuck said.

"Oh. Hey can we have dinner tomorrow?" Serena asked smiling.

"I don't know Blair is making us go to an exhibition at the palace. Maybe lunch?" Chuck said.

"Lunch is great. We have something to tell you guys." Serena said smiling.

"Well we have to go." Nate said. " Call you later man."

"Tell Blair I'll call her." Serena said.

"Bye Auntie S! Bye Uncle Nate!" Yale said waving her tiny hand and smiling.

As they left, Yale turned to Chuck and smiled at him.

"Wanna watch cartoons?" Chuck asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Sure" Yale said.

They both sat in the couch and turned on the tv.

"Can we go buy toys tomorrow?" Yale asked. She was smart. She knew that if she asked Blair, she would be a little harder to convince.

"Well we gotta convince your sister" Chuck said.

"_Why_?" Yale asked.

Chuck laughed. "Well she's our boss."

Yale giggled and turned her gaze from the tv. "Are you going to marry Blair?" Yale asked a suddenly shocked Chuck.

"Well.. I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Yale said.

They watched cartoons for a while until Chuck asked Yale :"So beautiful, how was the movie?"

"It was _lovely_! I missed you!" She said and hugged his legs. It was so amazing how Yale could brighten up his day in just one second. It had already been a couple of weeks since he met her but he felt like he had known her forever. She kept melting his heart.

Yale's eyes were set on the cartoons, but Chuck's were set on her.

"And you didn't miss me?" Blair cried playfully, walking into the living room.

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too _sis_._" _Yale said rolling her eyes and Blair picked her up and spun her, giggling. "Where have you been sis?"

Chuck laughed. "Seems like someone is in a good mood."

"Hey It can happen! Sometimes because I increase my lexapro, Sometimes because I find out that Bendel's is interested in carrying my Audrey Hepburn inspired line." Blair said and hugged Yale.

Yale smiled sweetly to Blair. "What's lexapro? And if you have one, can we go get toys tomorrow?"

Chuck and Blair laughed. "No princess. When I said convincing her, I didn't mean _that_ way. I'm proud of you, Blair-bear." Chuck said and kissed Blair.

Yale covered her eyes and made a face of digust.

"Call me Blair-bear again, and I'll castrate you when we're alone. Am I making myself clear?" Blair said, narrowing her eyes.

"That face is scary." Yale said to Chuck biting her lip.

"Yeah I know right?" Chuck said nodding.

Blair chuckled and sat on the couch with Yale in her lap. "Do you remember Max?"

Yale rolled her eyes. "Yes I do."

"Well, we're all going to an exibition he is hosting tomorow." Blair said and Yale arched her brows.

"Do I have to go too? Can't I stay with Auntie S?" Yale pleaded.

"Auntie S has a life, and you have to come with us because we are a family remember?"

Yale sighed. "Yes... but you're not marrying Max right?"

"Of course not."

"Then why do we have to go?" Yale asked, annoyed.

"Because Max is our friend."

"Max is not my friend!" Yale said, shaking her head.

Chuck laughed. "He's not mine either."

Yale pouted. "I don't wanna go! Can't I stay with Chuck?"

"No, because Chuck is coming and you are too." Blair said.

Both Yale and Chuck sighed dramatically. Blair let out a small laugh. "Sometimes I think you two are related"

"Fine..." Chuck said.

"Please guys, don't do this again." Blair said, rolling her eyes.

"Do what?" Yale asked, pouting.

Blair sighed. "That! Why am I always the one that ruins the fun?"

"Because you're Blair." Chuck said and kissed her cheek.

"Well you can just stop ruining the fun and we can all go buy toys tomorrow instaed of going with your friend." Yale said smiling.

Blair smiled. "Nice try."

* * *

"S!" Blair exclaimed and hugged her best friend. "Bendel's is going to carry my Audrey Hepburn inspired line and headband collection!!!"

"Oh my gosh!!! B, that's great!" Serena hugged her back.

Yale looked up to Blair and Serena and smiled.

"Hi Yale." Serena said smiling to Yale.

"Hey kiddo." Nate said and tickled the little girl.

"B, I'm so wearing one of your designs for the golden globles." Serena said.

"I'll make one especial for you. Everyone is interested in wearing one of my desings for the golden globes." Blair said rolling her eyes as she sat next to Chuck.

"Well, you are a good designer." Serena said. "Anyway, Nate and I have some really important news."

Blair gasped, excited. "Oh my god! You are getting married, right?"

Serena shook her head.

"No." Nate said laughing.

"Don't you see Blair? Nathaniel knocked my sister up." Chuck said smirking to Blair.

"No!" Serena said rolling her eyes. "Why does everyone think that?"

"We are moving in together!!" Nate said smiling.

Blair smiled "Great! You will still live in manhattan right?"

"Of course." Serena said.

"And we're planning on having and extra room for Yale." Nate said.

Blair looked at Serena and lauged. "So now you want to adopt Yale?"

"No!" Serena said and looked at Yale. "Your sister is silly. The room is for you to sleep over at out place sometimes."

"So I'm silly huh?" Blair said and laughed.

"Yes!" Yale said.

"Ok Yale, forget about going toy shopping and S, forget about your special design for the golden globes. " Blair joked.

"Sis, you are not silly at all and you are so pretty! Can we go toy shopping now?" Yale said.

All the adults laughed, but Yale didn't.

"Yale-bear, we can go toy shopping if you want." Chuck said and Yale smiled.

"Blair, you should really look out for Yale. Cause she has Chuck under her control." Nate joked and Blair laughed.

* * *

"This is boring!" Yale said and made a face.

"Yeah it is, isn't it?" Chuck whispered.

Blair was greeting people in the gala, she made sure to look as polite as possible. Max had already presented his project and everyone (but Chuck) was amazed.

"Blair! You came!" Max exclaimed and Chuck sighed.

"Max! Yeah i did. I wasn't going to let you down!" Blair said Max kissed her hand.

"So here is Yale!" Max said. Yale glared at him coldly.

"Hello." She said.

"Ciao Bambina." Max said. This annoyed Yale alot. She hated to be called a bambina because she was 'a big girl'.

"Shes not a bambina Max," Chuck said and Yale smiled proud.

Max felt like punching Chuck and Chuck felt like kicking Max's ass.

"So, Blair can I show you something?" Max asked, ignoring Chuck.

"Sure." Blair said.

"I'll go with you." Chuck said.

"Yeah," Blair said. "Let's go Max."

"Actually, It's something I need to show Blair. I'll return her in a second." Max said and Blair nodded.

"Chuck, trust me." Blair said and Chuck nodded. Yale yawned.

"Why don't you take her with Lilly?" Blair asked. "She is a little tired and we can pick her up when we get home."

Chuck nodded and picked Yale up. Blair kissed Chuck, and Chuck walked away.

"So what do you want to show me Max?" Blair asked.

"Follow me." Max said.

Blair did what she was told and they ended up in an empty room.

"What did you want to show me?" Blair asked.

"Just this." Max said and handed Blair a photo album.

"What is this?" Blair said examinating the photo album.

"I picked the pictures. It was supposed to be our anniversary present." Max said.

All the pictures were of Max and Blair together. Max and Blair in Spain, Max and Blair in France, Max and Blair in China, everywhere. But one of the pictures, It was a beautiful house. It was really sunny and big.

Blair gasped. "Our dream house?"

Max nodded "Oui. I bought it. It's on a beautiful vineyard."

Blair nodded. "I fell in love with that place the first time I saw it!"

"So you are living with Chuck now?" Max asked curiously .

"And Yale." Blair said nodding.

"What is it like?" He asked.

"It wasn't like I expected at all. I mean taking responsability of a little kid and dating my high school sweetheart all so suddenly! But i can't imagine anything better than this." She explained and smiled, she was really happy. Despite everything Chuck and her had been through, she was happy with her little family.

Max smiled seductively. "I was an idiot when I told you I didn't want you to take care of Yale."

"Honestly you were." she agreed.

"We could be a family now..." he said and got a little closer.

Blair closed her eyes. "Yes.." She paused and opened her eyes. "But I love Chuck and the little family we have."

"Blair, Chuck is just a piece of work! You deserve better! You deserve me." he said and grabbed her.

"He is all I deserve!! Let me go!!!" Blair countinued , trying to get his hands off of her. But he was too strong.

Max kissed her.

"LET ME GO!!!" Blair screamed. And Max kissed her neck. "You are so sick!!! I'm so glad i didn't marry you!"

Max tried to kiss Blair once again and the door opened.

* * *

**a/n: Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed. I really want to keep on writing now that i know that I have your support.**

**Special thanks to Jessica , she helped ALOT , fixing my grammar and spelling in the first part of the chapter.**

**And thanks to Alexa my beta .**

**I hope you liked this one , i decied to change somethings in the plot , but CB is always endgame , and as long as you keep reading (and reviwing if possible *wink*) I'll keep writing.**

**oh and i have nothing against french people , my dad is french and so is all his family .**

**Oh and I know I said Yale's first school day would be here. It'll be in the next chapter , which hoperfully will be out before friday.**

**About the other story I'm working on I might post the first chapter anytime soon and see how it goes , personally i find it better than this one , but don't worry I'll also keep on updating this one as much as i can cause i'm really hooked to it.**


	15. NOTE

Hi,

The writer of this story gave me her account for me to re-write some parts of her story "You've got Yale" and finish it. I'm gonna change some details but the story line will remain pretty much the same.

I'm gonna do it in a new story named "New York State of mind".

I'm having alot of time to write to I will probably update once a day or even twice a day on weekends.

The previous writer asked me to tell you guys that she is very sorry but because of personal reasons she can no longer write.

Thank you so much. Please keep on reading this wonderful story

H.


End file.
